Return to Paradise Trail
by hearthandhomeauthor
Summary: When Katheryn finds an article about the mysterious Sam Brazos & his involvement with the Masons of Paradise Trail, she & Molly are sent on a journey through time by way of Charlotte Wilson's newly-found journal. After being rescued from demise, Charlotte employs Hayes Cooper one year later to lead her to Paradise Valley & the man she loves. / Legacy of Thunder series (no. 9)
1. Part 1: Sam Brazos

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART ONE

 _ **This story takes place right after story eight and before the episode "Special Witness."**_

 _ **One of the legacies of Walker Texas Ranger was the many episode in which we went back in time and experienced an adventure set in the Wild West of Walker's hero and fellow Texas Ranger Hayes Cooper. As was every story of** **Walker Texas Ranger** **that went back into time to the western days of the legendary Hayes Cooper, our favorite cast always had alter egos of themselves in the 1800s. That is no different here. So here is your guide to the alter egos of this western 1800s story:**_

 **Hayes Cooper – Cordell Walker**

 **Charlotte Wilson – OC Katheryn**

 **Sam Brazos – Carlos Sandoval**

 **Sheriff Andrews – Wade Harper**

 **Kate Burns/Sullivan - Alex Cahill**

 **Molly Mason - modern OC Molly Mason**

 **Bro. John Mason - Trent Malloy**

Katheryn had snagged the latest edition of her favorite western magazine and sank into the plush sofa after a long day of teaching basic defense skills to about four women at the H.O.P.E. center that afternoon. A grin twisted at the corner of her mouth as she flipped through the first few pages, surveying the contents for that month and anything else interesting the caught her eye. Reaching the middle of the publication several moments later, Kath growled a bit as she worked to detach two pages that seemed to be inseparable. She almost had given up when the two pages came apart with a slight rip, leaving a small hole on one side and rather thick patch on the other page where the other one had torn away.

Katheryn relaxed the book in her lap with an upward sigh before looking the page over again. As she did so, her eyes seem to drift to the title of the victimized article. For some reason the name seemed familiar as she repeated it in her mind. After a couple second of simultaneously working on the sticky patch on the page and whispering the name in the article title, Katheryn released the page, snapping her fingers in the air with a grin as the name suddenly made sense.

"Got it!"

Molly was in the midst of entering the apartment when she heard Katheryn's outburst nearby and hurried to follow the sound. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing." Katheryn settled down and leaned back in her seat as if nothing had happened.

"Are you sure?" Molly cocked a smile and stretched to read the magazine. "What are you reading?"

"The latest edition of my favorite western magazine came today."

"Oh great." Molly grinned and plopped down beside Kath to have a look also. "May I?"

Eagerly, Katheryn sat up straight and spread the now mutilated publication before them between their two laps. "I was trying to detach this sticky mess when I noticed the title." Kath planted her finger on the bold, black letters.

"Ah, I see." Molly smiled and began reading the first few sentence of the article. "Did you read much of it yet?"

"No. I was just about to when you came in."

Molly gently pulled the magazine to herself and began reading aloud. "'In the second half of the 19th century, many Mormon settlers made their way across the country to establish a new settlement in the western lands of Utah where no one had yet laid claim to the land. They followed a specific trail established by others before them called the Paradise Trail. Yet just because there was a trail set aside for just such a journey, large convoys of Mormon believers still would employ guidance outside of their body of believers to aid them in successfully reaching their promised land. During this time in history, it was difficult to fully trust one man to guide settlers across such a treacherous path. But among the faithful few was a man named Sam Brazos of whom was employed by Mormon leader John Mason to guide his family and many other Mormon families across the Paradise Trail to Utah.

Molly paused with a smile at the recognition of the names before she continued. "'It is a well-known fact among western history enthusiasts that wagon train master Sam Brazos died bravely just one day from the end of his journey as Mason's scout master when he defended a group of girls from the gunfire that was initiated by the Tarpin gang. Thanks to the legendary Texas Ranger Hayes Cooper who was only a bounty hunter at that time, many lives were spared. Yet despite Brazos' tragic end, many wonder what his life was like before he led Mason's convoy across the country. The details of Brazos' life before his death are quite sketchy and unsure. But recently a journal has been discovered from the wreckage of a house fire that may reveal another entire side to this mysterious man that has never been known about until now. Below are a few excerpts. Meanwhile, history enthusiasts can view this journal in its entirety from Friday to Sunday, March 26-28 at the Texas Ranger museum.'"

Both women cast a quick glance at the calendar setting on the kitchen counter behind them.

"That's this weekend. Starting today!" Katheryn's eyes returned to their normal size after the brief surprise had passed. "You think we could make it?"

Molly grinned. "I don't think so. I know so. Come on."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's get a move on. If we hurry we can be there in time to get a look at it today."

The two young ladies had piled into Katheryn's Stingray and accelerated onto the highway in no time at all, finding themselves at the Texas Ranger museum in a record two hours…maybe less. And they did find the display there guarded carefully by a woman who was a historic advisor to the state and currently held ownership of the treasured book for the government. She went on to explain that after this weekend's display, it would be put under glass for good in the Ranger museum since it has such a close connection to and contains a bit of history about Ranger Hayes Cooper.

Katheryn and Molly tried not to appear too obvious as they absorbed the kind ladies facts and information about the small book that although worn by time and tried by fire, it had survived and made it too today. But they were clearly beside themselves.

"Would you like to hold it and look through it for a moment?"

Katheryn's eyes grew large as she processed what the woman had asked her. "W—Me?"

The woman nodded, suppressing a smile.

"Oh course. I'd love to."

Katheryn accepted the book and began turning the pages. But she soon figured out that she couldn't skip over anything. With that in mind, she turned back to the very first page and began reading the very first line of the journal of Charlotte Wilson.

##

"Let go of me!" Charlotte Wilson's calico dress wrinkled against the firm grasp of the man who hot breath beat against her cheek as the lady fought away from his provocative forwardness.

"She a spit fire, ain't she?" The diabolical menace let out a howling cackle that pierced Charlotte's eardrum.

"She sure is!" Another goon stepped over the body of the storekeeper on the wooden floors, drowning his own face in day-old whiskey. Most of it made onto the bib of his filthy shirt instead of his mouth.

Charlotte cringed as the man's grip grew more intense by the second. She could hardly feel her fingers as she fought to keep the man from having his way with her. Just as she was being pressed against the wall of the dry goods store, the ill-mannered buffoon in front of her licking his lips as he prepared to press his lips against hers, she suddenly caught a glimpse of a shadow cast through the open, sun-bathed doorway.

The goon whirled around, his arms still holding Charlotte to the wooden walls as he found himself met with the unfriendly end of Colt revolver.

"Let her go." The stranger's voice was even and confident as he held his revolver forward, cocked and ready to fire at any second.

The second runt almost uttered a curse word at the man before him but fainted dead away at his feet instead. It seems he couldn't handle his liquor very well for an outlaw.

Sensing his imminent defeat, the man slowly removed his hands from the young woman and reached for his rifle only to have this stranger release a quick shot just above his hand. Not enough to wound but more than enough to warn.

The criminal then raised his hands in the air just as another man entered the store. A badge on his chest slightly glimmered in the sunshine as he looked over the dead body, the nearly dead body, and the frightened young woman nearby. He shot a glance to the stranger. "What's going on here?"

The stranger kept his gun steadily on the bad man as he answered the sheriff. "This man here tried to have his way with the young lady there. The, um, the body was already here when I arrived."

It was unlike the sheriff to take the word of strangers as gospel. But knowing Charlotte Wilson since she was a child as one who never put on a show of fear as she appeared to be doing, he decided to believe the stranger. He snapped his silver handcuffs around the goon's wrists with a firm click, receiving little disagreement from the goon as the stranger held his gun steady.

The stranger returned his weapon to his holster and proceeded to jerk the inebriated fellow up off of the floor by the collar and follow the sheriff outside. He paused though, turning back to see a peace returning to the frightened young woman's eyes. "Are you alright?"

The young woman nodded eagerly and brushed away a wayward lock of her hair, finding it somewhat difficult to look the stranger in the eyes. He was gone before she had a chance to realize she had been a bit rude not to do so. A crowd had since gathered at the entrance of the store. Several women were affected by the sight of a dead Mr. Wooster and struggled to keep their tears at bay as three men the sheriff had sent eased by the mourners to take care of the body. One of the men issued a notice to Charlotte that she was needed at the sheriff's office as soon as she was up to it.

Knowing now was as best a time as any, Charlotte kicked up her heels and darted for the back of the general store. She had sneaked in through the passage way many times as a child and had often been convinced by Mr. Wooster that they both were the only ones who knew about the secret entrance. Charlotte had since grown out of the fantasy but still enjoyed the use of the back door to escape. But never had she had to use to actually escape from anything dangerous before now.

Charlotte followed that familiar path through the alley next to the general store and hurried onto the board walk as she lifted her skirt and petticoat with one swift motion. She moved with a speed not quite to a run as she came to the sheriff's office and slowly eased open the door and stepped inside.

Sheriff Andrews had already locked up the criminals. One was in a drunken stupor, strewn across the cot in the corner while the other had his arms hanging out of the iron bars that held him inside. A displeased mien completed the goon's already despicable demeanor.

The sheriff caught a glimpse of Charlotte and halted his conversation with the same stranger that had saved her life, turning with a smile that soon faded. "Thank you for coming over, Charlotte. I'm sorry I couldn't attend to you back there. Are you alright?"

Charlotte nodded, feeling the stranger's eyes on her from nearby as she spoke. "I'm quite alright, sheriff. Truly." She glanced over Sheriff Andrews' shoulder. "And I have you to thank for that."

It was the first time she had seen even the slightest of smiles from the stranger as he stepped forward next to the sheriff. "Was the least I could do."

Charlotte was finally able to look the man in the eyes and smile. "I'm sorry for not thanking you properly back there."

"No problem. No problem at all. You had every right to be wary of me." He extended his hand. "The name's Sam Brazos."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Brazos." Charlotte accepted his hand, still looking him in the eyes.

"Likewise." He drew away from the handshake softly a few seconds later and quelled his smile with a clearing of his throat, turning to Sheriff Andrews. "Well, if you'll both excuse me, I'd like to get a room and rest up some."

"Been traveling very far?" Sheriff Andrews turned to Brazos with his arms crossed tightly at his chest.

"Not very far. I came here to meet a man named John Mason. He is hiring me to lead his wagon train across the Paradise Trail."

"So you're a wagon master?"

"Former scout for the army actually. Decided to become a wagon master and help others when the army wanted me to lead an attack on an Indian camp."

"I see. That's very honorable of you."

"No, not really. Just the right thing to do. No honor in it…especially when they still carried through with the attack."

Charlotte bowed her head, saddened to think of such an injustice. She raised her head shortly later as she turned and watched the man named Sam Brazos take his leave quietly, humbly, and without making a fuss of any kind.


	2. Part 2: Decisions

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART TWO

Mr. Wooster's funeral was to be a fairly quiet affair that Charlotte wasn't exactly sure she wanted to be a part of, she concluded from her boarding house room the following day. She treasured having that man in her life. He was almost like a father to her since she lost her own pa in the war when she was just a baby. Every time she thought of Mr. Wooster, she pictured those two goons up in her face and threatening Mr. Wooster with tip of their gun shoved into his midsection. The gun had gone off mostly because of the second man's drunken carelessness. Nothing more.

Charlotte stood in front of her mirror longer than usual as she listened to the church bells toll from across town. Their echoes pierced her in every way, reminding her of the bad and little of the good. She clasped her eyes shut tightly against a falling tear as the clang of the bell continued to haunt her. She immediately saw the stranger's face in her mind. His eyes searching for hers in the jailhouse, wanting to be reassured that she was indeed safe. Her eyes then fluttered open again, Brazos' face and dark complexion still fervently in the forefront of her mind.

Charlotte wiped at the tears forcefully and proceeded to pick of the pitcher before her and pour a bit of water into the basin. She than bent forward and splashed a healthy dose of the refreshing liquid on her warm face. A single cluster of hair fell into her face as she rose up just enough to look at herself in the mirror once more, a sigh ending her moment of recovery. She was nearly ready to leave her room when a knock sounded on her door. She jerked towards the sound, every little disturbance causing her undue stress since experiencing what she had yesterday.

"Coming!" Charlotte took one last look in the mirror and prayed the reddened cheeks away with a fleeting mumble and hurried to the door, opening it with a forced smile.

Sam Brazos tipped his hat and grinned. "The sheriff thought you might like someone to walk you over to the funeral. Says his deputy was pretty close to the storekeeper, and he let him go so he could watch the prisoners."

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah. Deputy Adams was like a son to Mr. Wooster."

A silence settled between them.

"Are you ready to go?"

Charlotte nodded limply and retreated to get her shawl before allowing Mr. Brazos to walk her to the funeral.

As they walked across the dust-filled streets filled with passing wagons and eager horsemen, Brazos could not deny that Charlotte was an amiable young woman. He caught a single glance as they walked in silence, not desiring to cause the girl anymore grief than what she had already endured. "Have you lived here long?"

"All my life." Charlotte tried to respond quickly. Courteously.

"And you like it here?"

Charlotte nodded, keeping her eyes mostly on her moving feet.

"That's good," Brazos mumbled through a brief exhale as they neared the cemetery. Any comments he had towards the young woman's good nature would have to be saved for a more proper time than now.

Charlotte didn't feel much like company after attending Mr. Wooster's funeral, stopping at the entrance to the boarding house an hour later under the touch of the oncoming sunset to bid her Good Samaritan goodbye. Mr. Brazos had offered to bring her a bit of dinner after he had his own at the hotel restaurant; but she had politely declined the offer. She barely felt like eating anything although it was well past suppertime. Instead, she decided she'd return to her room for some much-needed rest.

##

Charlotte didn't get the rest she wanted that night and woke to the blistering Pennsylvania sunshine hours later after just barely drifting off to sleep at five in the morning. Yet it wasn't entirely the sunlight's strong rays that stirred her as much as it was the same raging thoughts in her mind. They couldn't leave her alone. With Mr. Wooster gone, she no longer had a job at the general store. Whoever was to buy the store whether friend or foe would not be anything to her but a stranger. And to them, she would be a burden.

With an elongated sigh, Charlotte pushed herself from the bed and reached for her wrap, crossing to the window to push away the lace curtains for a view of the busy morning streets below. She caught a glimpse of Sam Brazos just as he was coming out of the hotel, shading his long black hair beneath the brim of his dark hat as he paused and looked down the street before continuing on. She could have been mistaken but was almost sure he had cast a glance up to her window before he focused his eyes on the path he chose to follow across town.

Before she had a chance to properly compose herself, Charlotte jerked midstride as a knock sounded against her door. She was tempted to ignore it, glancing in the mirror at her disheveled hair and tear-stained cheeks. Yet the rapping knock seemed more urgent by the second as it continued.

"Coming!" She called softly before wiping forcefully at the moisture beneath her eyes. Charlotte raised her chin in the air and took a deep breath before reaching for the doorknob and opening it half way. "Yes?"

Sheriff Andrews tipped his hat as he then eased it from his head, extending a folded piece of paper to the girl. "This came for you ma'am. It seemed rather urgent."

Charlotte accepted the note, looking the sheriff in the eyes warily as she opened the paper to full size. She gripped the one edge with her left hand, still securing her wrap against her with her other hand. Having almost read the note in full, Charlotte would have surely collapsed beneath the thought of its magnitude had Sheriff Andrews not quickly dove in to catch her by the arm and lead her to the nearby bed.

"Are you okay, Charlotte?" He asked but went for the water pitcher and a glass of water before the young woman even had a chance to answer.

She nodded limply. "Does this mean…"

The sheriff extended the glass of water to Charlotte with a smile, drawing her gaze to his tall figure. "I believe it does mean what you think. I had old Charlie double check its accuracy to be sure. He wired a man in Utah he knows who confirmed it. It's no gimmick. You're an heiress."

"Heiress." Charlotte scoffed and sipped the water slowly. "I'm hardly an heiress. Just someone who has inherited property."

Sheriff Andrew stifled a growing smile and took a seat next to her on the bed. "Charlotte, maybe you don't understand."

Charlotte had a hard time acknowledge Sheriff Andrews as she listened.

"Mr. Wooster owned about a hundred acres of prime land just outside Paradise Valley in Utah. He planned to move there someday as you already knew. But in his will he left it all to you."

"How?" Charlotte doubted that someone not blood-kin would leave her anything of worth.

Sheriff Andrews' agitated sigh gave way to his good nature as took Charlotte's hand in his, stroking it softly as a father would his daughter. "He left it to you, hon, because he considered you someone special. Now, I'd consider that an honor."

Charlotte shook her head and stood from the bed, crossing the room past Sheriff Andrews to the window overlooking the town below. "But I don't know the first thing about caring for land. Farming. Ranching. All I've ever done is run the store with Mr. Wooster."

Sheriff Andrews knew that Charlotte was overwhelmed and remained cautious with his words lest he upset her more. "Why don't you think about joining a wagon train that's going that way soon?"

A tear gently ran down her cheek as Charlotte crossed her arms firmly against her chest. Her eyes squinted against the morning rays while her hands quivered ever so slightly against her arms.

"I'll leave you to think about it." Sheriff Andrews stood slowly and turned around to see Charlotte with her back turned to him at the window. He clasped his lips together as he reached down to the floor and drew up the telegram, setting it on Charlotte's nightstand nearby. He then replaced his Stetson on his head and turned for the door, pausing one last time to glance at an unmoved Charlotte. He almost said another parting word but held his tongue as he left the room in the same stillness and quiet grief that he had been greeted with moments before.

##

Charlotte spent most of the following week between the store and her room at the boarding house, taking the afternoon shift behind the counter by day and nursing her heart's wounds by night over a cup of tea and a book. It wasn't much of a lifestyle to speak of. But it was what she was left with. Truthfully, it was all she had ever had. Mr. Wooster's death simply sealed that in stone.

Her tea had often grown cold many nights in a row as she rested her head against the wooden rocker by the window, her book strewn carelessly upon her lap as she stargazed through the dainty white lace curtains above her.

Charlotte had almost decided to let the Sheriff know she would not be joining any wagon train soon. She would sell the property in Utah and use the money to better her life where she currently lived. It wasn't much of a life. But it was a life out of the saloons. That had to amount to something, right?

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte turned in her seat and noticed her door was slightly ajar. Sam Brazos' familiar figure shadowed her doorway.

Sam couldn't help but notice her weariness as she stood to her feet, straightening her skirts and hair.

"I'm afraid I'm not much for company right now." Charlotte attempted a laugh.

"That's okay." Sam tried to smile but found it hard to do so. "Are—are you alright?"

Charlotte nodded and proceeded to light a few extra candles as sunset pressed into the nighttime hours. "I have been better. But I suppose I can't complain." She lightly tossed the box of matches back onto its home on her dresser and traced a path closer to Brazos. "What can I do for you, Mr. Brazos?"

"Um," Brazos cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Sheriff Andrews told me about your situation."

"He had no right." Charlotte spun on her heeled and marched to the other side of the room. A scoff formed on her lips as she busied herself with straightening the room in an effort to ignore the man's words.

Sam took a step forward and raised his hand gently. "He was only concerned for you, Miss Wilson. And since I'm the wagon train master, he thought it was a good idea that I be told." He sighed, bowing his head and brushing his index finger along his cheek. "If you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me."

Charlotte's eyes narrowed as she stood to full height, her arms crossed snuggly against her chest as she clasped her lips together for fear she might say something she would regret. For inwardly she found it hard to be mad at Mr. Brazos, who had saved her life after all. "I'm not mad at you, Mr. Brazos." She inhaled. "Thank you for considering me."

Brazos nodded curtly. "It was the least I could do." And he turned to leave.

Charlotte rushed forward, feeling a slight sting of pain as her hand brushed against the wooden doorframe. "No, wait." She ceased her steps in the hall about a yard away from Brazos. "I—I just need some more time to think. That's all."

Sam Brazos' tight lipped smile was the only physical response he gave as he turned back to her pleading eyes before sighing. "I understand. Just be aware that the wagon train will be forming outside of town tomorrow afternoon. We will be leaving in a day or two after that." With that, Brazos figure disappeared down the hall and around the corner, completely away from view, leaving Charlotte's thoughts torn about her decision at hand.


	3. Part 3: Wagon Train

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART THREE

 _I decided to begin writing a journal today. I don't really know why. My life isn't anything to get excited about. Yet perhaps I'll have some interesting stories to tell over the next few months. Why? Because I've reluctantly decided to join a wagon train heading west for Utah. I didn't come by the decision easily. It took some convincing over the past few days on Sheriff's Andrews part and another man I have met. His name is Sam Brazos, and he is the master of the wagon train I will be joining. I've been told I'll meet the group's leader later today. He is a Mormon. I don't know much about those folks. But if this wagon train means a bit of a better life for me, then I suppose it's the Lord's will._

Charlotte shut her eyes tightly and sighed before standing out of the rocker in her room and clasping the buckle around her new leather-bound journal while she crossed the short distance to her bed, tucking the fresh, treasured item onto the top of her carpetbag. The pages of the book still smelled strongly. Their thin canvases stayed blank and silently told of adventures yet to be written upon them. But as far as Charlotte could see, those pages were far from being filled with anything worth knowing. It had been the last of those that Mr. Wooster had special ordered almost one month ago. They had arrived just one day before…before the untimely incident. On the same morning, they had sold all but one. Charlotte had chosen to purchase the final one herself, hating to see such a beautiful thing get lost in the mayhem of the store changing hands.

Charlotte wandered out of town a short while later, putting one foot in front of the other as she traversed the busy, dusty streets of the town she had called home for nearly twenty-two years. She hardly knew the time. It had to be well-nigh noon by the way she felt the sun's warm rays beating against her bare neck just above the neckline of her ruby-red cloak. She had almost reached the far edge of town when she raised her gaze to notice a pleasant-looking woman smiling her way as she rose from being bent over a crate of books. She stood erect, holding a primer in one hand while shielding the sunlight from her eyes with the other hand. The hide flap of the Conestoga directly behind her gently whipped at the side bodice of her calico dress as a few ladies crossed in front of her, heading towards the longer line and cluster of wagons further away. A few children pranced and played a futile game of peekaboo with the lone woman from behind the nearby covered wagon as she stayed intrigued with the oncoming visitor.

Charlotte gripped her carpetbag in both hands in front of her as she came to a stop. Reluctance played on her emotions as she glanced forward at the large circle of wagons dotting the landscape before her.

"You must be Charlotte." The woman before her grinned some more and stepped from around the crates to extend her hand. "My name is Molly Mason. Mr. Brazos told me you'd be coming so I promised him I'd look out for you just in case."

With a brief nod and handshake, Charlotte took a deep breath, wondering silently how Sam Brazos could have been so bold to already draw conclusions as to what her final decision would be. "Yes. I'm Charlotte Wilson." She tried her best to shove aside her thoughts with a smile, glancing over the camp. "This is quite a spread here."

Molly laughed ever so lightly. "It is." Turning back to Charlotte, the kind young woman reached a hand to clasp over Charlotte's. She searched for her eyes as her smile diminished into a straight line. "Mr. Brazos also told us what happened. I want you know that you are very welcome here, Charlotte. What you went through isn't easy. But we will do everything within our power to make the journey a bit easier."

Charlotte narrowed her lips into a single line of a smile as she nodded limply, keeping her comments to herself. She tucked away a few more futile thoughts about Sam Brazos to the back of her mind, still stewing inside over his lack of concealment regarding her personal affairs.

Molly smiled again, turning back to her crate of books. "I've got some more supplies to load for the journey. Do rest by the campfire over there if you'd like. I will be putting on some lunch soon for husband John and my son Tommy. You are more than welcome to join us." She cast a hope-filled glance to a still silent Charlotte.

Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat and forced some words from throat. "I—It would be my pleasure to join you all."

"Great!" Molly was gone around the corner of the wagon a quick second later, hauling a crate to a neighbor's wagon nearby and leaving Charlotte to her still shaken thoughts.

Half an hour passed before Charlotte returned to the same wagon she had met Molly at shortly before. She had taken it upon herself to explore the camp and settle in, even if she still felt as if she didn't fit in quite yet. Already she had met a few friendly faces that welcomed her into the little community. It was a nice start. But much sorrow and doubt still weighed heavy upon the girl's heart.

Charlotte took one look at Sam Brazos from across the Masons' campfire and quickly jerked away, slightly resituating herself on the large crate that sufficed as a chair during their lunch. She pushed her food back and forth on the tin plate before her with the prongs of her fork, not really feeling like eating very much.

Molly sat nearby to her side and caught a glimpse of the young woman from the corner of her eye before silently communicating with her husband John with a lock of their eyes together. She wanted to speak up but held her tongue.

Meanwhile, Sam was hard set to find Charlotte's eyes as if it was some futile effort to apologize for an action he never knew he had committed. His eyes were narrowed beneath the brim of his hat. His forehead was creased. His lips were fastened in a rigid line all the while in an attempt to not show a speck of emotion.

It was a few more silent seconds of quiet torture between the four adults before Brazos' thoughts finally drove him to his feet. The campfire hissed a bit as he tossed the last little bit of the liquid he had left on the ground nearby, the drops bouncing into the flames by mere inches. He cleared his throat. "I'll be checking over the wagons again if you need me, Mason."

John Mason finished his sip of coffee before nodding. "Alright. I'll join you in a moment."

Brazos nodded curtly and forced himself to carry on with his duties despite the fact he felt as if he were speaking out of turn. But he had to move on. The coldness he felt from the woman he thought he was helping was almost too much for a tough man like him. Could she really be resenting him for giving her a chance at a good life out west?

Molly nodded to her husband. "John, can you check on Tommy?"

"He said he was going to have lunch with Lizzie and her family."

Molly glared at him with a quick glance towards Charlotte.

John Mason finally understood his wife's notion and rose from his crate, a cheeky smile nearly highlighting his handsome features as he set his dishes on the back of the wagon and continued around back towards the slightly worn path to the other wagons.

Molly waited a few seconds and watched as Charlotte continued to peck at her food, her facial muscles sagging from the weight of her frown. "Charlotte, you are going to have wrinkles before you're thirty if you don't smile a bit."

Charlotte wanted to smile at Molly's attempt to cheer her up. But it didn't work. "I'm sorry I'm not much of company today," she sighed.

"Oh, Charlotte, you know we are glad to have you here. What's on your mind?"

Barring her hesitation, Charlotte bent over and set her plate on the ground at her feet before reaching forward and drawing her cup of coffee of the iron rack to herself. She teetered the cup in her lap briefly as the intense heat beat against her hands while she guarded the cup from falling over. Yet she then gave in, wrapping the rag around the cup and bringing the steaming comfort to her lips and taking in a large sip. Charlotte let the fiery hot liquid sear her throat just a bit. To say it may have not been too hot would have been a lie. Yet the numbness she still held on to would not allow her to feel even the physical pain.

"Charlotte?" Molly pressed further.

"It—It's Mr. Brazos."

Molly smiled just a bit. "Is that all?"

"No. It's not what you think."

"Oh, nonsense. I can see the way he looks at you, Charlotte."

"Because he despises me."

Molly chuckled this time, reaching a hand to Charlotte's leg. "Despises you? Darling, that man does everything short of worshiping the ground you walk on. He cares for you, hon. I can tell."

"That's ridiculous."

"How?"

As she flipped through the files of Sam Brazos' wrongdoings in her mind, she began to find it difficult to see him in any sort of bad light. "He—he had the nerve to tell my business to the sheriff. And then he seems…he seems to want to help me…" her voice softened as she continued, "…and be there for me." It was no use. She relaxed into the pleasant thought and took another sip of coffee. She couldn't say anything further about the man that could be considered bad.

"See?" Molly grinned. "He's sweet on you. I can tell."

Charlotte smiled for the first time since entering camp.

"And I can see why. You have the most beautiful smile, Charlotte. A smile that clearly tells me you have a beautiful soul."

"I don't see how that could be what Sam Brazos likes about me."

Molly's forehead creased. "How's that?"

"Because I doubt if he has ever seen me smile."

##

It was quickly decided no matter how much Charlotte protested that the Masons would be sharing their wagon with her, providing her meals around their campfire and shelter from the elements along the dusty, unpredictable journey of the Paradise Trail as it was called. Charlotte had insisted she didn't want to be a burden, a sentiment that had weighed heavy upon her for the past week since her life had been turned inside out.

Sam Brazos was secretly pleased with the arrangement although it would be a cold day in hades before he ever admitted that to a single soul. He would most likely be visiting the Mason's camp regularly as the wagon train master to speak and plan with their leader Brother John Mason and subsequently would have a chance to see Charlotte. That is...if she really wanted to see him. Yet he couldn't quite wrap his mind around why the same woman whom he had saved from sure humiliation and death had begun to think of him as a most hideous excuse of a man. Maybe it was just him. Maybe it was her grief. Maybe he had better let the entire matter drop and focus solely on the job at hand…getting these Mormon settlers across treacherous territory safely to their new home in the West. For that journey would begin bright, early, and eagerly at sunup.


	4. Part 4: Hard Times

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART FOUR

 _Day One: The wagon train experienced little interruption during the first ten miles of our journey on the Paradise Trail. A small spring shower delayed us for a bit. But Mr. Brazos didn't seem to think it would hinder the roads any. Besides, there is enough grassy stretches ahead of us now that we are far enough away from any sort of town or civilization. It's a funny thing now. I thought at first I'd miss my home terribly as the wagons rolled away from it. But now that I seem closer to another place being my home, it doesn't seem that bad any longer. I only pray that this is true. That a good future is indeed ahead and that my imagination is not fooling me yet again. I've been brokenhearted far too many times by my heart's desires. I won't let that happen again if I can help it. That said, I have been trying my best to forgive Mr. Brazos. His actions seemed uncalled for at first. But now I am beginning to see that he only wanted to help me. Molly Mason has been a significant help to me to find my way through this season of grief. Even though I've only known her for a single day, her radiance of spirit and joy of heart has spread to me. And I do believe I am coming out of the doldrums of my past and opening up to a brighter day ahead. Tomorrow is the second day of our long journey. I've only looked at a proper map once and it was enough. To see the lengths we must travel is daunting. But Mr. Brazos…Sam Brazos is a strong, admirable man. If anyone can handle taking us to the West, I believe he can._

Charlotte glanced upward from her pen and page and gazed at the strong pink hues that outlined the distant skyline, forming shadowy shelters across the blank canvas of land ahead as it merged into the night sky. She sighed, propping her elbow on her knee as she placed her fist beneath her chin. She quickly chided herself and eased out of the position with a clearing of her throat as she moved to tuck her journal away beneath the seat of the wagon. She then quickly climbed down from the tall post, her shoes gently packing the grasses down beneath her sturdy shoes as she landed both feet flat on the ground.

"Molly sent me to get you for supper."

Charlotte nearly gasped aloud as she jerked around to see Sam Brazos standing in the shadow of the Mason's Conestoga wagon. She caught herself with a hand against the front wagon wheel while catching her breath. "You startled me," she managed to respond.

Sam gently hung his thumb inside his pocket as his gaze darted from Charlotte to the ground and then back again. "I'm sorry." He then turned to leave, feeling that his presence had disturbed Miss Wilson in every possible way.

"Wait! Don't go." Charlotte extended her hand, a pleading gaze reaching out to him where her hand could not.

Sam stopped midstride, his back still facing her as he thought through her words. He almost continued walking but decided against the notion and slowly turned to face the young woman.

Charlotte relaxed, drawing her hand back to her side and glancing nervously at her feet. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize."

Charlotte looked up in time to see Brazos' smile for the first time. By near impulse she too smiled. And they held each other's gaze for what had surely felt like much longer than a few brief seconds. It was the first time they had seen each other smile. And both of them seemed to like what they saw.

"Say," Brazos cleared his throat and tried to force the smile away. But it didn't do much good for him to try. "Would you be against it if I taught you—taught you to shoot?"

Charlotte nearly laughed at such an odd request but held her unwarranted response at bay. "Why would I need to learn that?"

"Because," Sam's voice merged into a stern whisper. "I want you to be able to protect yourself. And…" He couldn't help but smile again. "It would give me a chance to be near you more…and keep my own skills sharp."

"I see." Charlotte's lips clasped another smile together and kept it from coming to the surface entirely. "Can I think about it?"

Sam nodded eagerly. "Of course. Take your time." He glanced passed Charlotte to the horizon they had had yet to traverse. "But I'd feel much better knowing you could handle a rifle as we come to some pretty treacherous territory in the coming days."

Charlotte nodded. "Okay. I'll let you know first thing in the morning."

Sam was just about to issue a goodbye when Molly's bright smile appeared from behind the wagon canvas as she rounded the back of the wagon to where they stood.

"I've been looking all over for you two. Did you get lost, Mr. Brazos?"

"No, ma'am." Brazos tipped his hat to Charlotte with a parting grin as he turned. "I'm going to go see if Mason needs me. I'll be back for supper."

Molly continued to smile as she waited for Sam to disappear out of earshot before she turned to take Charlotte's hands into hers. "What happened?"

Charlotte chuckled at Molly's eagerness as she stifled a smile. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Nonsense." Molly relaxed and sighed. "Brazos never smiles." She raised her brows with a forward gaze to the young woman that urged her to tell all.

With a surrendering sigh, Charlotte smiled. "Let's just say that he finally saw me smile."

##

 _Day Nine: I missed writing in my journal yesterday. I was quite shaken up from a close call we had with an Indian tribe who didn't take very kindly to the fact that the Paradise Trail traveled about a quarter of a mile into their territory. Sam Brazos bravely led the defense against them. No lives were lost. But for the first time I think I felt something I've never felt before. The thought of Sam Brazos dying in that fight nearly made me sick to my stomach. I don't know why. Well, in some ways I do know why. But I'll never admit to myself. At least not just yet. After the Indians retreated, Sam Brazos and a few other men did return back to our campfires with injuries of several sorts. But they all will live. Thanks be to God!_

One call from the ladies around the large campfire was all the signal needed to gather most of the camp to the center surrounded by dimming daylight and weather-worn wagons for the evening prayer before supper. Little children skipped a few steps as they sprang to freedom from their chores for the long-anticipated meal. Men released their fresh firewood next to their wagons and shook away the trail dust before joining their womenfolk and children. One or two mothers quietly chided their children for some wayward notion. Yet everyone there managed to reach the large campfire in time to hear their leader lead them in a prayer of thanks to the Almighty for getting them through another day safely across that treacherous land.

Molly Mason took her place by her husband John and smiled over everyone there as she reflected upon her blessings and the protection from the Lord. "Isn't this wonderful, John?"

John Mason glanced to his wife, slipping his hand into hers before also looking over the gathering crowd. "Yes. It is. The Lord is good."

"That he is." Molly raised her eyes just as she saw Sam Brazos arriving in the distance from his afternoon scouting of the road ahead, dismounting his horse with a satisfied mien. She watched as Charlotte Wilson meet him and could tell there were smiles on each of their faces as they fell into step next to each other on their way to the campfire to join the rest of the camp. Molly smiled again. "Yes, the Lord is good indeed."

John Mason caught a glimpse of what had given his wife such a pleasant dispensation and grinned softly before taking his son's hand on his other side and raising his voice in a prayer of thanks and blessing over everyone gathered there and all who they would effect in the days ahead.

##

"We should reach St. Louis by the end of next week if this weather holds." Brazos passed his plate to Molly for another serving of her good cooking as he glanced to John Mason from across the campfire.

Charlotte had long since finished her supper and now gripped a steaming cup of coffee in hand, watching her good friends from around the stone-encircled fire as she looked into the licking flames with a smile that started from within her.

"That's good." John Mason nodded to Brazos as he ate his own supper. "We are on time then?"

Brazos nodded just as Molly handed him back his plate with a smile. He accepted the piping hot item and thanked her before digging into its contents.

"Have—have you ever been to St. Louis, Mr. Brazos?"

Molly turned to Charlotte as she heard the young woman's voice. It was a pleasant change to hear her actually start a conversation with the man whom she had not long ago despised. Molly and John briefly met gazes, the former with a bit of a brighter smile than the latter.

Sam shook his head, raising a soft smile to Charlotte. "No. 'Fraid not." A bit of quiet mingled with various voices and goings-on in the camp before Sam turned to John. "Mason, can you marry folk?"

Charlotte's eyes grew wide and her face a new shade of white as she felt the weight of her coffee cup gently slip from her grip. She panicked, catching the cup in time while her face went from opal-white to beet-red. It took only a few seconds for her to gain her composure but felt like an eternity.

Molly too was stricken with a pale face as she looked from Brazos to her husband and then to Charlotte before turning to Brazos again. "Why do you ask, Sam?"

"Oh, um," Brazos cleared his throat and reached for his coffee cup, taking a sip as he settled back onto the crate. "Someone down the wagon train asked me to ask Mason when I saw him."

John Mason creased his forehead. "Whom?"

Brazos shook off the statement with a shrug of his shoulders. "Just two young folk that don't know any better. I told them so but promised I'd ask anyway."

Molly blinked a few times and clattered a couple of plates together as she stacked them into the wash basin beside her on the ground. "Tommy, sweetheart, don't you have some figures to work on before bedtime?"

Tommy forked in a couple of bites a food in between a couple of groans.

"Finish your supper, Tommy, and get to work. I'll be along directly to help you if you need me."

"You know," Charlotte reached forward and set her nearly empty coffee cup on the iron bars that lined the campfire, "I'll go with him, Molly. I'm rather tired."

"Okay." Molly smiled to Charlotte but nodded and glared to her only son with silent instructions for him to follow.

There was plenty of daylight still highlighting the countryside as Charlotte paused to admire the landscape while Tommy climbed up into the wagon ahead of her. As she gazed towards the distant horizon, she noticed the darkened skies beginning to merge into the previous day it was leaving behind. Hints of nighttime stars and a midnight moon seemed to linger, awaiting its turn to take its place in the skies above them all. The land's golden path was shadowed in twilight, Charlotte noticed, turning to the opposite side to see puffy white clouds still holding their ground over the campsite as if they were refusing to let go and let the next day come.

Charlotte smiled, sighed, and glanced over the other members of the wagon train before she felt Tommy tapping her on the shoulder from behind.

"You coming?"

Charlotte nodded, refusing to admit that the young man had startled her. "Yeah. Um, yes." She allowed a chuckle and removed her wrap, setting it on a stack of books just inside the wagon before she hoisted her beige skirts within her hands and climbed the stepstool up into the wagon to take full advantage of the shelter therein.

"Momma says I need to work on my times tables more. Says I should have them all learned by the time we get home to Paradise Valley. I don't see why. I could learn them just as well there just like I can here. But I suppose she knows best. Although I do find them rather easy. Did you have trouble learning your tables when you was young, Miss Wilson?" Tommy finally glanced up from his string of words and his primer to see Charlotte nearly in a daze, holding open the flap of the wagon and gazing outside. "Miss Wilson?"

"Do you hear that, Tommy?"

Tommy paused and listened. "No, ma'am. Wait…I think I hear Lizzie sneezing. No, wait. Was that a horse?"

Charlotte almost allowed herself to laugh a bit but stopped herself as she sensed something wasn't quite right. "You stay here, Tommy. I'm going to go find Mr. Brazos."

Tommy nodded yet didn't seem very concerned, not even noticing Charlotte as she quickly slipped out of the wagon.

Charlotte didn't have much success at locating Brazos after asking the first couple of families if they had seen him. From there she kicked up her feet and hurried as quickly as she could to the opposite side of the camp. If her guess was right, Brazos would be tending to the livestock with some of the other men, bedding them down for the night.

"There you are," Charlotte smiled as she slowed her step, letting go of her swishing skirts to let her hands settle by her sides. "I've been looking all over for you." She watched as Brazos gave an inaudible instruction to one of the other men before he turned with a smile towards her.

They had nearly reached each other, their eyes meeting in pleasant surprise, when a sudden gunshot rang out above the camp and revealed a group of masked riders in hurried gallop. They charged around a grove of trees in the distance and never stopped. Their hoof beats bounded against the blades of grass as they aimed for the camp side-by-side with guns raised and ready to be set ablaze from a distance.

Although only four men made up the group, their high-pitched cackles struck instant fear into the hearts of everyone still wandering the outskirts of the camp as chaos descended around them.

Sam Brazos was the first man to draw his weapon in the face of the oncoming slaughter. He quickly stepped forward, partially blocking Charlotte as he let three bullets find their target amongst the band of bullies. His eyes narrowed as he stood erect, his arm outstretched, defending the train the best he could as the outlaws drew closer and closer. Two more men of the camp quickly came to Sam's aid, raising rifles in unison to create another tone of fire towards the onslaught.

John Mason was the fourth man to come with gun raised. He quickly traversed the camp, crouching low as he dodged the oncoming bullets in search of a sheltered place to return their fire. Finding such a place behind the wagon wheel of the Conestoga nearest Charlotte and Sam, Mason called to them, raising his voice over the firing to let them know they could fall back.

Brazos kept his aim high but ceased firing for a second as he eased back. "Charlotte! Get behind the wagon!"

Charlotte's eyes narrowed, her face tensing with fear as she hesitated for a moment but finally gave in and ran quickly behind the wagon, throwing herself down on the other side of John Mason.

John Mason lowered himself with a sigh as his gun clicked silently. "Who are these men?"

Charlotte glanced over at Mason with a crooked smile. "I don't think they're supper guests coming to call."

John Mason suppressed a smile and finished reloading his rifle, glancing over to Brazos who dodged bullets from the next wagon on the other side. "I suppose you're right." He then sprang upward in unison with Brazos to release another stream of gunfire.

With the outlaws secluded and sheltered by a nearby grove of trees, the fight continued, leaving nothing but the heart-pounding rhythms of gunfire in its wake with no one winning and no one loosing.

Charlotte watched as Brazos fired repetitively, his eyes ablaze with passion as he defended the camp of innocents. As she crouched within her meager shelter, she began to see the man in yet a different light altogether. Behind his rough exterior was a man who was selfless. Behind his hesitations was a man who could be a warrior. Behind his reserved smiles was a man who found happiness in what he did. Even if it could mean his life.

With a quick glance over Mason's shoulder, Charlotte slowly raised herself upward. As she did so, a gentle cry from behind her drew her gaze. She spun around to see a little baby girl not older than three, wailing at the top of her lungs and wandering across the camp.

Charlotte's face was sheltered with horror as she realized the child would end up in the midst of the crossfire if she only took a few more steps. Without giving it a second thought, Charlotte kicked up her heels as she darted across into the open air and ultimately the line of fire just as the little girl was stepping into it at the same time. She overcame the little girl with her own body, her back to the gunfire as she scooped up the little girl and started back towards Mason.

John Mason quickly set aside his weapon and almost chided Charlotte for her foolishness but took the child from Charlotte's weary arms instead, giving the little girl a fatherly embrace and a promise that they would get her back to her mother's arms as quickly as possible.

In a matter of seconds, all gunfire ceased when the final outlaw fell helplessly to his death.

"Alright! Hold your fire!" Brazos stood up from behind the wagon, holstering his gun as he glanced over to Charlotte standing from the distance. He was busy catching his breath and directing the other men to go tie up the outlaws as he took notice of the little girl's tear-stained cheeks. "Is she okay?"

Taking a small gasp for breath, Charlotte slowly raised her eyes to Sam. A tear streamed down her face as she felt weakness overcome her legs. Her face turned pale as she cringed from the pain, the unfamiliar numbness twisting within her. As she buckled just a bit, Brazos dove forward, catching her in his arms as she finally collapsed. The last thing she remembered was Sam Brazos' strong arms holding her body up from the grasses below them just before she slipped away into unconsciousness.


	5. Part 5: Changes

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART FIVE

Charlotte could feel her warm face partially cool off as her eyes flickered open only to see a blur of her surroundings. She blinked softly, her weak eyelids almost refusing to come back open as she felt another wave of weakness consume her. She barely moved her head, finally identifying the source of the coolness on her forehead as a hand gently pressed a wet cloth to her skin.

"Molly?" Charlotte strained to speak as she forced her eyes open.

Molly sniffed one hard time and smiled. "Charlotte. Welcome back."

"W—what happened?"

Reaching for Charlotte's hand, she drew it to her chest, a small laugh of relief still playing at her vocal chords before she forced it away with an inhale. "You were shot last night."

Charlotte turned her head back to gaze upward at the canvas of the wagon. "Oh, yes. I remember now." She sighed and let her eyes close again. She only barely recalled seeing a glimmer of sunshine through the opening of the wagon before shutting her eyes. Was it morning? Afternoon?

"You rest now." Molly gave Charlotte's hand one last squeeze before she let go and made her way out of the wagon.

"How is she?" John Mason drew Molly closer to himself as he noticed a tear in her eyes.

Molly looked towards her husband, gladly letting him embrace her. "She still has a small fever. John, it's a miracle she's made it this long. But…" Her words caught in her throat, forcing her gaze downward.

John pulled her forward, looking her in the eyes as he reached a finger to brush away a tear from his wife's face. "Have faith."

Sam Brazos tied his horse to the wagon as he rode up from his morning scout and quickly approached the Masons. His step was hurried as he caught his breath from the long ride. "How is Charlotte?"

"Molly says she still has a slight fever." John paused, catching a glimpse of worry in Sam's eyes as his lips pursed. He could tell his thoughts were stirred, anger surfacing in his narrowed eyes towards the men who had hurt the young woman. "Sam, we all did the best we could. She's in God's hands now."

Brazos scoffed as he shifted his weight, one hand steadied against his holster as he glanced to the wagon where Charlotte lay fighting for her life. If he could have taken the bullet in her place, he would have. Instead, he was the only one there who had ever seen such a wound. It had been up to him to remove the tiny metallic menace from Charlotte's shoulder. Thankfully, it had not gone too deep and was a fairly quick ordeal to take care of. Still, Sam had wished a doctor could have taken care of her. His skills were far from the kind that Charlotte deserved.

After reliving the previous night in his mind in the short window of silence, Sam inhaled and moved forward to look at the horizon still yet to be traveled. "We can't stay here for long. We're losing time."

Molly's eyes widened as she stepped forward, her mouth gaping open slightly. "Sam, she shouldn't be moved. Not just yet."

"I know," Sam nearly snapped but held his tongue with a deep breath. "But…we have to move out soon." With that he turned and marched away towards the wagon, his heart still torn between the woman he had grown to love in the past weeks and the wagon train of people who depended upon him to bring them across the prairie safely.

Sam paused at the opening of the wagon and briefly eased the canvas open with the back of his hand before stepping up and into the wagon. He took his hat off quickly and settled by Charlotte's bedside, a smile touching his lips as she turned with her eyes barely open to him in return.

"How you feeling?" Brazos whispered.

Charlotte forced a smile. "I've felt better."

"I'm sure." Sam held her gaze for a second, letting the commotion of the camp filter in the gap of silence between them. "I hope you know you gave us all quite the scare."

"I was rather frightened myself."

Sam hesitated just a bit, opening his mouth to speak but shutting it tightly with a sigh as Charlotte watched him turn away. He slowly turned back to face her. "I thought I had lost you. You know," Sam turned away, this time in reflection, the words catching in his throat, "When you were shot last night, I couldn't help but think about that first day I saw you. I had a gun pointed at those men to stop them from hurting you. Yet…I couldn't do anything to stop that bullet from…" Sam turned to look Charlotte in the eyes, "…from hurting you."

Charlotte swallowed hard as she felt the warmth rise to her face from resisting the tears that stung at her hazel eyes. "It's okay. I chose to take a chance. You can't blame yourself."

"Still," Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he held his lips tightly together while watching the single tear slide down the young woman's cheek. He reached out and brushed it away ever so softly. "I still wish I could have taken that bullet instead."

Charlotte managed to smile before she felt a wave of nausea overcome her. She blinked hard and sighed. "I should get some rest."

"Of course." Brazos moved to leave her to her rest. He had many responsibilities too. Besides, he wasn't sure what had overcome him since last night. Clearing his throat, Sam slipped on his hat and was just about to step out of the wagon when Charlotte's voice stopped him. He ceased his step and lifted his gaze to her.

"Thank you," Charlotte whispered as loud as she could.

Brazos offered her a smile and held their gaze for a second longer before he slipped away, the canvas flap falling into place behind him as he walked off.

##

 _Day sixteen: When I first started this journal a few weeks ago, I never knew I would actually have a story to tell. Yet so much has happened so far that makes me want to write even more. Not because I'm proud of what has happened. Not everything has been wonderful. I almost died last week. Everyone here has neared death at one point or another along this journey. This fact has caused me to think about why these people desire so strongly to travel westward. To the common man, this is a foolish endeavor. But as I get to know Molly Mason, her husband John, and everyone else here, I begin to understand why. And even after nearly knocking on heaven's door myself, I perhaps understand now more than ever. Hope. It is the strongest motivator I know that can cause one to hang on to their faith and continue on a journey that is no short of life-threatening and life-altering. As long as one has hope, he has everything._

 _We will be arriving to St. Louis in a week or two if this nice weather holds. This is doubtful according to Sam. But I am praying that it holds. I've never been to St. Louis. It will be a grand adventure to see this big city for the first time._

"Whoa!"

Charlotte snapped her journal shut and set it aside, quickly pulling the covers onto herself as she heard Molly's voice from the front of the wagon. A choir of voices followed, calling to their teams and pulling up on the reins. She could hear the long, familiar sound of wagons rolling to a stop and men's voices echoing to their animals. As Charlotte listened, she could hear Sam's voice as he dismounted his horse. He was shouting a call to the others to make camp for the night while John Mason spoke up in agreement.

"How are you feeling?"

Charlotte nearly jumped out of her body as she heard the voice from behind. "Molly Mason, you startled me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Molly offered a penitent smile.

"To be honest," Charlotte picked up with the question asked of her, "If I stay cooped up in this here wagon for another day longer, I may just burst at the seams."

The two ladies shared a chuckle.

"You should get better though. You wouldn't want to take a chance of that wound opening up. Besides, that would delay you getting to see St. Louis."

Charlotte sighed. "I suppose you're right."

It took a bit of convincing over suppertime as Charlotte made her case to a very motherly Molly Mason before a good-hearted John Mason finally took her side, encouraging Molly to let her have a bit of fresh air after the evening meal instead of going straight back inside the wagon. They had kept this custom for the past week of travel. But restlessness was finally getting the best of Charlotte. So with her one arm tucked within the shelter of Molly's homemade sling, and a green, hard-backed copy of _Little Women_ in her free hand, Charlotte took the opportunity for a walk among the sunset, traversing a slightly far path from the camp to the cover of an oak tree not too far away.

Charlotte carefully settled herself on the grass beneath the tree and worked at opening her book to where she had left off that afternoon before the urge to journal had come. It took only a few paragraphs to bring a smile to her face despite the fact that reading the book with one hand was a rather difficult chore. But she chose to count her blessings and carry on.

"I never did have much time for reading."

Charlotte glanced upward as Sam Brazos neared her, casting his shadow over her as he found a spot on the grass next to her. He kept his eyes on the camp up ahead as he broke a piece of straw piece by piece between the fingers his strong hands.

"I never had that much time to read either when I was back home helping Mr. Wooster run the store. By the time I got to my room, I was always tired. Being cooped up in that wagon all week has forced me to find my old hobby again I suppose." Charlotte smiled to Sam before casting her eyes back over her book as quickly as possible.

Sam debated silently if he should continue with the small talk or get to his reason for interrupting Charlotte's valuable time alone. He had refused to turn back on his promise. He may as well get it over with while he had a small drop of courage left inside. With a sharp inhale, Brazos turned his eyes to Charlotte. "I'd like to talk with you if possible."

"Okay." Charlotte nodded and set her book aside on the ground. A small gaping silence caused a smile to creep onto Charlotte's face. "What did you want to tell me?"

Brazos was clearly trying hard to avoid his fears and push them from his mind as he tore the final bit of straw in half, its dusty contents falling to the ground with a finality that almost forced the man to speak. "The past several days have shown me a few things. I'm not really the sentimental type. Anybody will tell you that."

Brazos turned to see Charlotte's eyes intently upon him, listening with such a soft fervor that encouraged him to continue.

"Well, you changed that for me somewhat." Sam chuckled dryly and sighed. "In fact, I've been thinking a lot about the idea of asking you to marry me someday. That is…if it's something you want too."

Charlotte could feel her body weaken as she swallowed hard. It took her a moment to realize that Sam in his own way had just asked for her hand in marriage…at least in a way that left the offer open for her to easily accept or decline. Yet saying no wasn't entirely in her mind.

"I've been hard on you," Charlotte sighed and bowed her head. "To think that all those gestures you did for me was purely out of care makes me ashamed for how I treated you."

"No," Sam interrupted and brought his finger beneath her chin softly to raise her eyes to his. "Don't apologize. You were grieving. It's perfectly natural." He drew his hand back to himself. "I'm just glad I was there."

"And I'm glad that you were there when I needed you the most. Heaven knows I needed a friend. And God gave me a whole camp of people who love me."

Charlotte's soft laugh echoed between them as joy slowly welled within her. Yet stifling her laugh to a smile, Charlotte watched as Sam neared her for a kiss…of which she returned with no regret.


	6. Part 6: St Louis

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART SIX

 _Day forty-four: We will arrive in St. Louis tomorrow. Excitement is spreading through the wagon train like a wildfire and, I must admit, is a bit contagious. We haven't seen a decent town in weeks. Most of the women want nothing better than to see the inside of a general store. I don't blame them. Although the site of basic necessities was all I saw growing up in a dry goods store, I must admit that not having to worry about having plenty was probably something I took for granted all these years. As I write, I have this small fear that I may like St. Louis too much._

 _My wounds have not kept me down for very long. I traveled outside of the wagon for the first time yesterday. Molly was very hesitant and tried to stop me. But I insisted and thankfully got my way. Even Sam was reluctant to let me. But a kiss may or may not have convinced him to let me out of that stuffy wagon. Yet even with my stubbornness I must take a moment to be thankful that they both care for me the way they do. They both saved my life…long before I was shot. And to them and God Almighty I should be grateful. I am very grateful that the Lord showed me Sam's heart. All those days I thought he was taking me for a fool, he was simply acting from a caring heart. And although I could be wrong, I think it was a love for me that fueled everything he ever did for me. I feel so ashamed that I treated him as I did. But I will never be found guilty of doing so again. I don't know… I may even be finding myself in love for the first time in my life. Papa Wooster always said I'd know it when it happened. I usually called him a foolish man for leading me on like that. But now that it may finally be in my own heart, I think he was right. Yet I wipe tears from my eyes even as I write this, knowing that he never got the opportunity to see me meet the man who would make me feel as I do. Perhaps he sees it all from Heaven. At least that's my only meager hope that I cling to as I leave grief and my past behind and embrace the future ahead of me._

 _Sadly, three families will be leaving us at St. Louis to follow the Oregon Trail farther north. They will be missed greatly. I had become acquainted with the children rather well. But I wish them well and pray safety and success for their journey to their new home. To send them off, the Masons have arranged a small party of sorts for this evening. There will be singing and some good food before we must say goodbye. That said, I must end my entry here. I'm sure Molly is in need of my help while John and Sam help with the more heavy ends of the preparations. Until next time…_

Charlotte could feel her soul stirring from the sidelines as the lively tunes filled the air strummed from a fiddle and harmonica alone yet laced with joyous notes that hastened the steps of every person present. Gentle twilight hues served as a canopy of welcome and goodbye. And a trace of evening cicadas choired with the notes from the instruments in the hands of their players. The large circle of wagons marked and guarded the area where husbands took the hands of their wives, young brothers offered their hand to their sisters, and the sparking interests of a few young bucks had prevailed upon a lone young lady on the trip thus far.

All these folks were enraptured in the moment around the licking, tall flames of the rather large campfire as they celebrated a milestone in their travels. St. Louis would be a turning point. While three families would head north to join the Oregon Trail, the rest of the wagon train would continue along the Paradise Trail further south in search of their new home in the valleys of Utah. Little was known of what the next trail would bring. What was known was that St. Louis was territory few of them had dared enter. And it would be their destination come tomorrow at dawn.

St. Louis had seemed like just a dot on a map. A speck in the future just waiting to be taken hold of. Yet as the wagon train rolled towards it the following morning, it began to feel like a reality. It no longer seemed unreachable as if it would never manifest.

Gentle streams of midday sunlight beamed down upon the long string of wagons that wound its way through the Missouri plains as Sam Brazos steadied his horse to the side, letting the long line of schooners pass. He even caught a smile from Charlotte as she sat high on the wagon next to Molly, taking her turn at the reigns for a portion of the morning journey.

Charlotte waited until Sam was out of view before turning her palms upward. She cringed a bit as she felt tiny blisters forming in places. She could tell she had not driven a wagon for a length of time and had softened a bit. But no little prick of pain could keep her from helping in any way the she could to get them to St. Louis on time.

"Are we there yet?" A young Tommy Mason sprang from the opening in the wagon canvas and stretched his neck in between Molly and Charlotte.

Molly stifled a chuckle. "No, son. Not quite yet." She hid her smile as she twisted in the seat to face the young boy. "Now get back in the wagon, Tommy. Mr. Brazos said we will have a long spell to drive this morning."

Tommy tucked himself back into the wagon with a groan and sigh before surrendering to his schoolbooks for the time being.

Molly glanced over Charlotte's reddening hands and then up at Sam who had returned to the front with her husband John on horseback. She then recalled last night. Sam had not been happy to hear that Charlotte was eager to help drive the wagon. Molly could easily see the affection in his eyes that drove him to the edge of anger at the thought of losing the woman he had come to love in such a short time. Then Molly remembered her own romance. John Mason had the rather easy task of winning her hand in such manner of traditions as their folks would allow. Yet the westward trail did not afford any easy way for a man and woman to fall in love. If anything, it made it harder. Not harder for the heart. But harder for the heart to survive the trials it took to keep such a flame alive.

Taking one more look at Charlotte's hands, Molly placed her hand on them softly. Charlotte jerked away ever so slightly as the sting of the touch reminded her she had pushed herself too far.

"Would you like me to drive for a while?"

Charlotte turned to see Molly's smile and nodded limply, quickly shifting the reigns from her hands to Molly's as to not slow up the train any.

"I bet you are eager to see St. Louis." Molly smiled again once they had traveled a short length more.

Charlotte rubbed at her hands a bit as she steadily kept her eyes on the trail ahead. She took a deep breath amid her smile before answering. "Yes. I suppose so. Yet, I can't help but feel nervous."

"Oh, me too." Molly was quick to assure Charlotte that she wasn't the only one. "St. Louis is a far cry from the little Pennsylvania town where John and I first started out."

"How did you know you wanted to marry John?" Charlotte suddenly wished she had not been so outspoken and looked back towards Brazos as if she had said nothing.

Molly's keen smile took her back in time as she looked towards her husband from afar. "I suppose it was when I couldn't imagine my life without him. I remember one night when he was away on a hunting trip with his brothers and some of his friends. They were only supposed to be away for three days. Four at the most. After one week, the entire town started to worry. As it turned out, they were fine. They had decided to stay longer and gather more game for the entire town out of charity. But young Amos Perkins twisted his ankle after falling down a hill on his way back to send word." Molly laughed lightly. "When they arrived back, I ran to meet them all. John was happy to see me. But it took a while before they knew what had happened and why I was so frightened. But I knew then that I loved him and wanted to spend my life with him."

Charlotte couldn't deny herself a smile as she listened to the story from the past, somewhat reflecting on Sam Brazos as she thought through the past weeks of her own life. "And what happened to Amos Perkins?"

"He managed to limp to his uncle's cabin which wasn't too far away from where he fell. Poor thing was so mixed up he forgot to send word from there. But we forgave him. At least they all came back in one piece."

"I'll say." The two women shared a light laugh only to pause when Tommy stuck out his head between them again.

"What's so funny?" The young boy's eyes were narrowed as he glared from his mother to Charlotte and back to Molly again.

Molly and Charlotte briefly glanced at the boy before turning back to the team, ignoring the child's urgings with another light pairing of laughs between them.

As St. Louis began to come into view several long hours later, Charlotte's excitement rose by the second. And as the wagon train began parading through the first street of that large, bustling town, there wasn't a soul among them all that couldn't hide a smile or a bit of awe at the sights and sounds that stretched before them and seemed to never stop.

Both Charlotte and Molly quickly eased their trail-worn bonnets from their sheltered eyes as the latter called to the team below to stop. They had reached their first destination. Both ladies were busy exchanging smiles of delight between them both as they scanned the town not noticing that their respective menfolk awaited them from beside the wagon and took turns smiling up at their womenfolk's moment of awe.

Sam softly extended his hand upward, resting it just barely on the wooden seat's edge. "Charlotte, if you'd allow me to help you down perhaps you'd get a better experience of the city with the rest of us mortals down here."

Charlotte met his gaze with a hopeful smile before sighing and standing up. She gently set her hands on Sam's shoulders, feeling his hands wrap around her waist as she made a jump for the ground below with every confidence in Sam's strength to help her keep her footing. Charlotte then lifted a hand to brush a wayward hair from her eyes while feeling a small bead of sweat roll down her heated face as she stood by Brazos to let John help Molly down from the wagon seat. Meanwhile, young Tommy had already leapt from the rear of the wagon, bounding over to the little group with a salivating grin at the sight of a confectionery across the street.

Molly took a peek at what had caught the young boy's interest as John settled her down upon the ground. She smiled, shaking her head. "Not just yet, young man. We've much to do before we visit any confectionery."

Tommy groaned a bit but nodded in understanding, his wide-brimmed hat bobbing up and down to shadow his bowed face.

"Come with me, son. We have some things to unload from the wagon." John rousted Tommy's hair with the palm of his hand and led the young man by his side to the back of the Conestoga.

Sam nodded to a building across the street whose sign read _HOTEL_. "I'm gonna go set up rooms at the hotel so that you ladies can freshen up if you'd like." He tipped his hat with a final smile before reluctantly slipping away from Charlotte's side and marking a straight path to the hotel doorstep before he had a chance to change his mind.

Charlotte agreed with a tip of her head and a broad grin, securing her arm through Molly's as the two started off for the boardwalk up ahead beside the wagon. Charlotte then lifted her eyes once they were on the wooden surface and began to survey the entire town as far as she could see. Filled with its busy streets and endless commotion, she instantly could tell that she was far out of her comforts. Even on the busiest of days, the small Pennsylvania town where she grew up was much more peaceful. Yet she still longed to see more of the town and what it had to offer a simple young woman like herself on this journey of a lifetime.


	7. Part 7: Delays

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART SEVEN

The sun was just barely setting over the horizon as Charlotte gazed over the dissipating activity of the St. Louis streets from her second floor hotel room that Sam had reserved for her. She quietly stood at the window with one hand gently holding back the lace curtains for her to survey the commotion below. A small smile slowly drifted across her soft complexion before she let the curtain fall into place, darkening the room while she turned to look over the few pieces of furniture and decorations here and there. She then crossed the short space to the bed and her carpetbag with thoughts of the past few months raging through her mind like one of those new-fangled locomotive trains the newspapers seemed to be raving about. Many believed that they would one day replace travel by covered wagon across the country; yet Charlotte wasn't so sure about that.

Opening the rather dilapidated piece of luggage at its well-worn top, Charlotte drew out her journal and brushed the trail dust off the top of it before settling onto the bed and reclining against the familiar feathered pillows she had missed these past weeks. Leaning over to retrieve the quill pen from the inkwell on the nightstand, she opened the yellowed pages to the first empty one and set the ink down to record another day of her life.

 _Day forty-five: We arrived in St. Louis at almost noon today all in good spirits. Everyone is in good health and despite the small amount of pain that seizes my shoulder every once in a while, I am enjoying my time in the city thus far. I can't say it enough…I am so thankful for my new friends. Molly has been the best friend a young woman could ever have. How she can smile and serve others despite everything she has to face alongside her husband is beyond me. I was honored to explore the city most of the afternoon by her side while the men tended to the rest of the wagon train and other errands as we arrived in the city. With some coaxing from Molly, I finally was able to let myself purchase a few things that I will confess I have been needing for a long time now._

Charlotte paused and glanced up at the small pile of goods, snuggly packaged in brown paper on the soft bed before her. She smiled a bit, remembering a few of the adventures that had accompanied those purchases.

 _Both Molly and I purchased one new dress each for ourselves. I did protest at first, saying that it wasn't really a need. We could sew our own clothing after all. Molly quickly put me in my place. Her insistence was followed by a comment from the store owner that sisters should have beautiful clothes that complement each other. Molly and I did commenced to laughing over the exchange at that point before letting the confused storekeeper wrap up the items for us. Yet I must admit I took it as quite the nice gesture to have been mistaken as Molly's sister. It must be because we both have blonde hair. Molly is only a few years older than I am. And I never did have a sister. So I'll cherish the comment for as long as I live. Sam then walked in the store moments later, unable to figure out what had humored us so much. Despite the moment of laughter, inwardly I couldn't help but remember the first time we were in a store together and I saw him for the first time under much more dangerous conditions. As I watched the smile slowly ease onto his face today as he looked toward us, trying to let us know our rooms at the hotel were ready, I think I felt some of what Molly had spoken of in regards to her John when he had returned from that hunting trip he had left on. I don't think I could ever go a day without Sam Brazos in my life. I suppose I have taken for granted having him there every day for a month and a half. I won't be doing that any longer. A gift has been handed to me that I do not take lightly. Love. I never thought it could ever happen to someone like me. But it has. And I will treat it with only the highest regard it deserves._

Charlotte jerked from her reverie of words as a knock sounded on her room's door. She quickly closed her journal but yanked it back open for fear the ink was still wet. She sighed quickly and uttered a brief delay as she gathered herself off of the bed and placed the book and pen on the nightstand. She rushed over to the mirror and examined her hair and face. Although she could tell she looked tired, Charlotte would not delay.

"Come in!" She finally called as she ducked away from the mirror, smoothing over her hair with the palm of her hand before turning to face the opening door.

Sam only opened the door about a body's width as he eased inside. He kept his hand on the handle as he surveyed Charlotte with a smile. "Molly wanted me to check in on you. Make sure you're settling in okay."

Charlotte felt her muscles relax, questioning why she was so tense beforehand. She quickly pulled herself from such thoughts to address Sam's comments. "I—I'm alright. Do you have a room in the hotel too?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I'm going to stay and camp out with the wagons outside of the city where we will keep them for the few days we'll be here. No use spending any money on another room."

Charlotte nodded although she wanted to protest. He deserved a few domestic comforts as much as she or any of the other families on the wagon train did. It would be a long while before they saw a city like St. Louis again.

Sam cleared his throat, removed his hat, and glanced to the floor before lifting his eyes warily to Charlotte. "I also came to ask something else."

Charlotte's eyes glistened just a bit as she stayed silent, urging Sam to go on with a bit of twinkle in her eye.

"I was wonderin' if you'd care to join me for dinner tonight. Formally. I know we've shared a lot of meals around the camp fires over the past month. But I was hoping it could be just—just you and me for once." Sam's eyes locked with hers, notwithstanding a bit of promise in them as the lamp light seemed to reflect his hope that she'd concede.

Charlotte didn't hesitate, immediately nodding briefly. She stopped and smiled instead. "I'd like that."

"Great!" Sam turned to leave with a broad grin, placing his hat on his head as he halted quickly and turned back with an undetectable snap of his fingers as he remembered something. "Oh, um, I'll come get you at seven o'clock. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Charlotte couldn't help but smile as Sam nervously fumbled his way out of the room and into the hall, forgetting to shut the door upon his absence.

Charlotte stepped forward and closed the door, briefly setting her back to it as it shut and lifting her head as she smiled again. Lowering her head back to look at the room, she stifled her smile, feeling herself sink back into her thoughts. After a few seconds of reflection, Charlotte realized seven o'clock would come before she knew it. Deciding a bath was the first order of business, she set to work first unpacking her brand new dress she had purchased earlier that day for tonight. It was a special occasion after all she concluded, laying it out with a smile as she admired each little fringe and detail. She was glad that Molly had convinced her to get it after all.

##

Charlotte knew as those first raindrops started to fall that something was wrong. Sam was already twenty minutes late, and she couldn't stand her hunger much longer. Even as she gazed over herself in the mirror one last time to be sure that everything was in place as it should be, she could hear a rising commotion on the street. Voices echoed and drifted to her window, muffled, yet clear as ever in their meaning. Something had gone array.

As she watched through the opaque torrents that chimed against the glass with a fury, Charlotte could not hide the longing in her eyes…the fear that something bad had happened. Then came a sudden knock against her door. She spun around instantly and clasped her back against the window, holding herself there with her hands against the wall as all went silent again. She continued breathing rather hard with a hand lifted to her heart as she realized just how much the city's commotion was not what she was used to at all. In fact, if this was normal, she could do without it. It made her far too startled at the littlest of things.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte clasped her eyes tightly and let a sigh pass from her lips as she raised a brief gaze of relief to the ceiling before pushing herself off of the wall and shaking off the nervous tension with a smile as she neared the door, opening it. "Molly." Her smile was as big as the city and she had grown to expect the same response from Molly. But no smile came from her in return. "What's the matter, Molly? Is everything alright?"

Molly took note of the edge of fear in Charlotte's eyes, wishing she didn't have be the one to deliver such news. "I'm afraid Sam isn't going to be able to take you to dinner tonight, Charlotte."

Feeling a lump forming in her throat, Charlotte tried ridding herself from it as she swallowed hard. "Is Sam…hurt?"

"No no, nothing like that." Molly immediately moved forward and placed her hand on Charlotte's, giving it a soft squeeze. "It's just, he wanted me to come tell you that he couldn't come."

Charlotte relaxed inside, thankful that Sam was alright. "Then why the long face?" She tried smiling to assure Molly of her relief. She then stepped aside, returning the soft squeeze as she motioned for Molly to come in the room.

Molly attempted a smile in vain, immediately crossing to the window and looking towards the falling rain with a bit of disdain in her voice. "Sam and John just received some news. It seems St. Louis got a lot more rain before we came today. All the rivers are swollen. They aren't allowing anyone through them. There's even fears that some of the city could flood." Molly turned to Charlotte who had sat down on the bed to listen. "Sam is trying to figure out what we should do next. We were supposed to cross one of those rivers to continue our journey. But that won't be happening for weeks. And if some of the city floods, it could be months before the ferries even think about opening up again."

Charlotte could sense the magnitude of Molly's words now. Dinner didn't seem as important now as their future seemed to hang in the balance. "So…we're stuck here?"

Molly nodded, unable to speak as she looked back over the street through the blinding torrent.

As Charlotte propped her elbow on the bedpost, biting the edge of her fingernails while she stared headlong at the open doorway, the past forty-five days seemed to replay through her mind. Every struggle. Every joy. Every pain. Every victory. Every sorrow. Somehow she wouldn't change one thing about it all. If she was stuck in St. Louis for the next few months, at least she had a new family surrounding her to support her as she supported them…unlike the way her life had fared back home.

"Well," Charlotte stood and crossed to where Molly was, sharing the view. "The Lord has seen us this far. I don't see why a longer stay in a strange city would be any harder for him to see us through."

"You're right," Molly turned with a smile to look Charlotte in the eyes, briefly letting an exhale pass over her lips. "You are such a blessing to me, Charlotte Wilson. God must have known I needed a sister in my life. For he brought me you." Drawing Charlotte into an embrace, the two women shared a light laugh followed by a few tears. Not many. Just enough to moisten the dirt-stained and journey-trodden faces of two women who had faced the toughest journey of their lives so far and still had far to travel.

##

John Mason stood beside his wife Molly, his eyes filled with a touch of despair as the aftermath of last night's storm shone down around them in the form of a bright array of sunlight. All the wagon train families huddled together in a cluster just on the outskirts of St. Louis where some of the men had camped overnight to guard their many wagons. An eerie silence lingered among them while their thoughts raged as to what news had caused Brother Mason to call an emergency meeting. Surely nothing disparaging had happened. They all were alive and well. There was no sickness. No one held anger for anyone else. All seemed perfectly well.

Yet Charlotte knew why John had called the meeting. Even as she stood by Sam Brazos, a proudness filling her heart at the mere sight of the man, she couldn't help but grieve for the families surrounding her as they all faced their leader. What smiles remained would not be there for long. She only hoped her own sadness had not shown or alerted the others to anything that was array. As the final family arrived to complete their circle, John Mason raised his head and looked to his wife with a squeeze of her hand. She nodded a bit to him. Almost as if she was giving him the courage to speak that only a wife could give. Charlotte briefly glanced at Sam also. His eyes were fastened on Mason while he waited to hear him speak. His lack of emotion caused her to only imagine what he was feeling inside. Failure? Discouragement? Anger at what he couldn't control?

"I've called you all together here on a matter of most pressing interest. In fact, it effects all of us. When we all first set out on this journey back in Pennsylvania, I assured you all that this trip would not be without its hardships. And the Lord has already seen us through a share of trials. He has seen fit to see us this far. We owe him nothing less than thanks for bringing us to this place. Yet we have also come to yet another trial." John paused, bowing his head as if he hoped the words would somehow speak themselves. He then raised his head. A confident air surrounded him as he inhaled. "We all will be staying here in St. Louis for the foreseeable future." Light groans and mumblings drifted through the crowd. "Last night's rain was not the first St. Louis has had this week. They have had rain every day for at least a week I've been told. The river is swollen. No ferries are allowed to run. And what's more, the city is in danger of flooding also. Even nearby valleys have already experience flash floods."

Sam Brazos glanced to Charlotte as he stepped up and next to John, turning to face the crowd. "Believe me when I say this decision didn't come easy. There is another route we could take. But it is dangerous. And I don't want to risk the lives of you or your women and children. If we stay until the flooding is through, there's a chance we can take the ferry across the river and follow another trail to Paradise Valley."

Charlotte could tell this wasn't easy for Sam. But she trusted him and knew it was the right thing to do.

"How long must we stay?" Mr. Grisham was the first to speak up.

"We don't know for sure." John looked to Mr. Grisham with the eyes of a caring leader. "But hopefully not for long."

Mr. Grisham nodded, accepting this with as much strength as he could show with a glance towards his wife and daughter who looked back to him for love and strength despite this setback. Both John and Molly took notice of this. And in the midst of it all, Charlotte could see the hand of leadership through the couple. They truly loved these people with their whole heart and wanted to care for them as sheep in a flock.

Both John and Sam continued issuing important information to the families while Charlotte could feel herself drifting from their voices, her focus wavering as their words seemed to jumble in her head. She had already heard most of this during breakfast, and it was almost heartbreaking to listen again. As she let her gaze move away from John, Molly, and Sam, it seemed to land upon a shadowing figure who seemed to be listening to every word spoken as she clasped her hands around the first column that held up a nearby building in the distance. Charlotte could tell little about the person from a distance save the fact that she was a woman. Her blonde hair reflected the sunlight as the wind brushed it against her shoulders, and her glinting silk skirt breezed in the winds as she watched the crowd of people gathered beyond.

Charlotte was tempted to shield her face from the sun and get a better look at the curious stranger. Yet she decided against it for fear the woman would think her too inquisitive. Instead she turned back to Sam, a proud smile teasing her expression as she watched him step into a difficult moment of leadership as the wagon train's master.


	8. Part 8: Celebrations

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART EIGHT

 _Day fifty-six: Ten more days have passed since we arrived in St. Louis. Very few of them have been without rain, making travelling in the near future virtually impossible. Sam has investigated both day and night to find any possible solution to our problem. There seems to be no answer. Travel by ferry across the river is the safest route and would connect us to another trail already traveled numerous times with few disturbances. And while many in our wagon train have expressed moments of mutiny rising within them to forge out on the other unsafe trail, they all have come to realize the wisdom in John and Sam's leadership. I have too. I am becoming accustomed to this city after one week's stay. It no longer feels like a foreign country although I still have my wariness about certain elements. Like the stores here, for example. So many choices! Even with the few selections I had back home, at least my decisions were not so strenuous to make. Speaking of, I have agreed to meet Sam downstairs in half an hour. He won't tell me what he's up to. But part of me enjoys a surprise. Until tomorrow…_

Charlotte quickly stood and set to work making herself look presentable for whatever outing Sam may have planned for them both. Sam wasn't the sentimental type. But in his own way he could be the most endearing fellow with the right gesture in his mind. She waited for five minutes in the hotel's lobby before becoming restless. Watching numerous folks enter and exit the place was wearing on her. She could feel a small throb forming at her temples from the mere stress of squinting to see who was entering, each time eagerly hoping it would be Sam. Finally surrendering to the urge to be seated, she let her weight settle into the plush couch nearby. Its fancy frills and tucks almost made her uncomfortable as she patted the arm and then the cushion with a wrinkled nose as if she was having to convince herself that it was a real object. Feeling a few stares from around the room, Charlotte let the matter drop and settled her hands on her skirts, folded neatly in a ball while her gaze returned to the entrance.

Again, many faces passed her by. Few offered a how-do-you-do in return for Charlotte's cordial greeting. That was another thing that bothered her about these bigger cities. The lack of hospitality. She was just about to give in to the urge to smother her forced smile with a begrudging sigh when a man entered the hotel, keeping her smiles in place. She stood, waiting patiently as Sam scanned the lobby to find Charlotte.

Sam quickly removed his hat once catching a disdainful glare and throat-clearing from the suited man behind the hotel desk and moved closer to the other side of the room where Charlotte waited for him. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay." Charlotte kept her eyes on his as she spoke. "What kept you so long?"

"Had to help a family move their wagon out of small sinkhole. The muddy field out there is awful. And," he cleared his throat, briefly looking away. "I had to speak with John about something."

"Oh?" Charlotte saw a bit of an emotion in Sam's eyes that she had never seen before. It concerned her to say the least.

Sam saw her concern and raised his hand gently with a bit of a smile twisting at his lips. "Nothing to get concerned over. Trust me."

"Okay." Charlotte surrendered with a smile and started forward with Sam to leave the hotel. "Any word on the river?"

Sam shook his head. Charlotte noticed that his expression told her more than his words could ever say. Stopping suddenly as they neared the door, she gently put her hand on his arm. Sam glanced upward, unsure of her intentions, and followed her to the side.

"Sam," she searched for his eyes, letting her hand ease down to grip the man's strong hand. "I just wanted to tell you that you are a wonderful man. Maybe I haven't said it like I should have before. But I believe it. And no matter what the others say, you haven't failed them. Not once. I—I just wanted you to know that's how I see things. You're not a failure in my eyes." Charlotte quickly looked away, a bit startled at how brave her words had sounded. She was concerned she had said too much.

But as she looked away, she had not seen the barely detectable smile that Sam had answered with before he slipped his finger beneath her chin and raised her gaze back to him. "You're wonderful too. You know that?"

Charlotte only listened, not able to move as she looked into his eyes. Yet she willed herself to nod…just a bit, despite the fact that almost no one had ever complimented her like that since Mr. Wooster passed away.

Darkness quickly settled over the outside, the sun ducking behind a brief portion of clouds as a clap of thunder startled the young woman. Charlotte jerked a glance to the curtained windows but turned back just as fast, noticing that it didn't seem to have bothered Sam any. No man had ever dared to consider her more important than the things that was happening around her. Somehow that was how she really knew Sam's heart concerning her. To her surprise, a bit of sunlight peeked through the gathering clouds to highlight the street below.

"Are you ready to go?"

It wasn't what Charlotte had expected to hear from Sam next, but she nodded with a smile, slipping her arm through his as Sam nodded to the hotel clerk who seemed to still have his eyes peeled on the young couple even as they took their leave.

##

Conniving Sam Brazos had successfully tricked Charlotte that evening, convincing her that a night alone, just the two of them, awaited them just beyond the Masons' wagon in a distant cluster of trees outside of the city. He had vaguely spoken of needing to stop by and pick up a dinner basket from Molly before they were on their way to spend a bit of time together. Yet as the twosome rounded the first wagon into the middle of camp, Charlotte's eyes scanned the faces before her, a broad smile accompanying her instant spell of surprise while Molly, John, Tommy, and the Grishams stood before her next to the Mason's campfire.

"Happy birthday, Charlotte." Molly was the first to step from the crowd and embrace her dear friend.

Tears stung at Charlotte's eyes as she inwardly wanted to scold Sam for being so secretive. Yet there was no time for that as she hugged Molly tightly and let a few happy tears fall to her best friend's shoulder. Seperating from the embrace, Charlotte was clearly befuddled yet immensely thankful and appreciative. "How—how did you know?"

John stepped forward this time to offer a hug. "Molly noticed a date on the inside cover of your Bible one morning and made me promise we would do something special when this day came around."

Charlotte held John's embrace for a moment before he was forced away by his son's gentle tug on his coat. As John stepped aside, Tommy stepped up and extended his arms, balancing a cake very carefully before the honored guest.

"It's plain ole white cake with white icing," Tommy confessed with a frown. "But I hope you like it." He grinned. "I kind of like chocolate myself. But mama said you'd like this one better, seeing as you're a young lady getting close to being married and all."

"Tommy Mason!" Molly's voice cut sharply into the jovial atmosphere, putting it on hold as the red color slowly dissipated from Charlotte's face.

Seeing the nervousness in Charlotte's eyes, John Mason quickly retreated to the edge of his wagon and took up a small package wrapped only in the brown paper one could find on the counter of a general store. He returned to Charlotte and smiled, extending the item to her. "Happy birthday, Charlotte. This is from all of us."

Charlotte's smile slowly came back undeniably as she reached for the item, a bit of laughter on her voice while she tried to keep the tears at bay. "You shouldn't have."

"Nonsense." John grasped his son's shoulders in his hands as he eased behind the youngster, inviting Molly to his side with a loving glance. "You're family now. And family purchases gifts for each other on such occasions."

Sam gently nudged Charlotte, grinning as he watched her silently stare at the item. "Go ahead. Open it up."

Charlotte turned a grin his way before conceding and starting into the brown paper after slipping the string of off it. Handing off the waste to Sam who set it in the wagon bed nearby, Charlotte took the item in her hands, stroking the glistening silver structure with another tear threatening her eyelashes.

Molly smiled as she watched her closest friend admire the gift. She could tell that it had touched her greatly. "I noticed you were eyeing it when we were in the store the other day. I knew you would love it."

Charlotte heard Molly but couldn't take her eyes off of the little shiny box, finally allowing herself to open its lid. "Beautiful Dreamer" chimed into the evening air as she lifted the lid, the soft notes cascading from the menial little opening and warming her heart like nothing had done since leaving Pennsylvania almost two months ago.

"I love it," Charlotte finally was able to speak as she close the box and handed it to Sam so that she could approach Molly with a sincere embrace of thanks.

"Can we eat some cake now?" Tommy looked up to his mother with a sigh.

Molly exhaled. "Yes, son. I think it's time to eat some cake."

Sam slipped his hand into Charlotte's and tightened the grasp softly as he looked to the Masons. "Um, if you folks don't mind, I'd like to steal Charlotte away for a few moments."

"Okay." Molly grinned, glancing to her husband with hope shining from her eyes.

"Just don't be too long," John teased. "Or we'll have to send a committee to find you both."

Sam half rolled his eyes as he turned around, guiding Charlotte by his side as they weaved past the opening in between two wagon for a walk into the grassy field before them. They walked for several moments in silence, the gap between them and the wagon train growing larger as the city of St. Louis seemed to wane closer.

Sam Brazos stride slowed as he kept his thumbs hanging at his jeans' pockets. His thoughts seemed far from the moment but as near as could be.

For a moment Charlotte caught a glimpse of what she assumed was an inward struggle, taking note and stopping her walk. She turned to face Brazos with concern in her eyes. "What's the matter, Sam?"

Finally coming to a complete stop after walk another step ahead of Charlotte, he turned all the way and paced the short distance back to the young woman, searching for her eyes while gathering words in his mind. They'll all seemed jumbled together. Elocution was never his forte. But words would be the only way he could relieve himself of the burden weighing him down just now.

"Charlotte," Sam cleared his throat. "I may have lied several weeks ago."

Charlotte's eyes widened some, but she urged him to go on through her silence.

"You see," Sam briefly let his gaze drift. "When I asked Mason if he could marry folk, there wasn't anyone else on the train that had wanted me to ask that. In fact, it was a rather selfish question." Sam paused and took Charlotte's hand in his. He felt clumsy. Although strong and manly in every area of his life, he felt inadequate and nervous. Feelings he had never been well-acquainted with…until now. "You see," he repeated. "I want to ask you, Charlotte Wilson, to be my wife."

Charlotte could feel tears surfacing as they looked into each other's eyes, unable to move or barely speak or even breathe. She could feel a lump forming in her throat hindering her ability to speak if she must.

"I wanted to ask back then. And even when we—when we kissed." Sam cleared his throat nervously. "But, um, I wasn't sure you'd really want to take up with the likes of me. After all, I can't ask you to travel with me all the time. It's a dangerous life. I've never really had a notion to settle down. At least not until we reach Utah with the Masons." He paused, glancing away and feeling as if he had already said too much.

Charlotte wished he had kept their gaze. To draw him back, she softly gripped his hand that still held hers before she forced a smile into her tears. She waited until he looked back at her before she spoke. "Sam, Lord knows I needed a family. A place to call home. But I'm learning that home is with the people I love and care about even if that means travelling across the country with you all. And…I love you, Sam Brazos, more than I think I should be allowed. So yes," she laughed softly. "I would be the happiest girl in the West if you'd let me be your wife."

With a returning smile, Sam slowly drew nearer to Charlotte, his eyes filled with more love for her than he had ever thought someone like him would ever be able to give someone else. He then gently pressed his lips against hers, slipping his hand around her neck gently as he drew her to himself. Somehow a lifetime would never seem like enough time to share that love with the girl who had entered his life just when he needed her the most and she had needed him.


	9. Part 9: Preparations

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART NINE

"So when will you and Sam set a date?" Molly looked up from her sewing to Charlotte from across the campfire.

Charlotte had been rather deep in her thoughts, finishing up her second quilt square within the last half hour. She sighed just a bit and set aside the finished square to reach for another. "I really don't know. He says he's open to whatever I feel the most comfortable with. But I want him to be happy too. I never dreamed I'd get married in St. Louis. But I suppose it's better than being married on the trail." She returned her eyes to her work, silently reliving the last several months in her mind.

Molly nodded, slipping her needle into Tommy's well-worn pants before cutting the string and finally finishing up the patchwork. She quickly folded the pants and set them aside, raising her eyes to look at Charlotte in earnest. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Charlotte smiled. "I suppose when you truly love someone, it doesn't really matter. The only thing that truly matters to me is having you all with me."

Molly relaxed into a smile and took up her next piece of sewing. "You know, you should consider sewing some smaller pieces too. Maybe some booties perhaps."

"Molly Mason! It's much too early to be talking that foolishness." Charlotte stayed focused on her sewing, not lifting her gaze as she felt a flush of embarrassment surge into her face.

"Still," Molly couldn't hide her pleasure, "You never know."

Charlotte finally raised her eyes to Molly with a smile, still wishing Molly would let the subject rest but appreciating the sentiment at the same time.

"You really should consider those things though," Molly continued as both of them returned to their steady needlework. "It will be a long while before we see the likes of another town like St. Louis. You could make so many things for such an occasion that you wouldn't be able to when we get to Paradise Valley. There's a few outposts there but nothing like what you have here."

Charlotte nodded limply, agreeing fully before she let her next piece of sewing fall into her lap with her needle still in hand as she suddenly looked up to her best friend. A curious disposition fell over her entire mien as she breathed in the morning's fresh air. "Tell me what Paradise Valley is like, Molly. When I first started out on this journey, I never thought about it much. But now that I've come this far, I can't deny being a bit curious." She ended her brief explanation with a soft smile.

Molly gently rested her work in her lap, as she thought through her next words amid an inhale while she looked across the camp behind Charlotte to the various goings on. A group of little girls were introducing their dollies to each other while a few boys were talking tall tales, most likely describing how good at something or other each of their fathers were.

"Well," Molly sighed and redirected her attention to Charlotte. "I haven't actually been there yet. But I had a friend who went there previously with another wagon train about two years ago. She wrote me the most beautiful letter describing the valley." A bit of a breathy laugh led Molly into remembering the words of the letter she had actually long forgotten but remembered in a heartbeat as the words she had held onto and cherished all these days gone by of struggle and turmoil that had led her up to today. "The first thing you'll notice is clusters of pretty mountains dotting the entire landscape. As far as one can see, rocky cliffs merge into the clouds above. And in the valley is endless shining lakes. The clearest mountain water made up of freshly-melted snow right off of the mountains forms such a luscious basin. Off to the distance are plenty of grassy fields that flow into hills and dales. Excellent fertile soil for farming, John says. Sam even says a rancher could make out alright there if he'd like."

"I wonder if Sam would settle down and start a ranch of his own when we reach Paradise Valley," Charlotte broke into Molly's speech with a frown.

Molly tipped her head, drawing her best friend's gaze. "Have you two talked about it?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No. Not really. But I have a feeling he would not have asked me to marry him without something like that in his mind. But I don't want him to stop what he loves doing if he's happy."

"True," Molly set her gaze back to the needle in her hand, poking it through the button of one of John's shirts and pulling it through. As she raised her hand to pull it through, Molly glanced across the camp where her husband leaned against their wagon, his eyes intent in his duties as he talked with Sam Brazos. "I wonder what they're talking about."

Charlotte turned to place her gaze on whatever Molly was referring to, smiling as her eyes saw Sam and John engaged in conversation. She smiled but quickly looked back to her sewing so as not to catch their eye. "Probably just the usual."

The usual…which had been quite the undertaking up until the river flooding had set them all back in their plans.

Molly sighed and caught another glance of the men. "I've been meaning to talk with John about the possibility of hiring a schoolteacher."

"Oh?"

With a nod, Molly paused long enough to gather what had been plaguing her mind for weeks now. "We have lots of children on the train. And as much as I'd like to help, I'm barely able to keep Tommy on track with his studies and aid John too."

"Have you spoken to John about it?"

"Briefly. But I hate to ask him with everything else happening."

"You know," Charlotte set aside her needlework for good, having finished her task thus far. "I would be glad to help if I can. If Mr. Wooster did anything right, it was seeing to my education."

Molly's eyes lit up a bit as she gave her friend a smile. "Thank you, Charlotte. You have been a great help to Tommy on the trail. But I don't want you to feel that you must. You are about to begin a life with Sam. You should really give yourself to that first."

Charlotte sank into her thoughts with a nod. "You're right. You know, this city has several newspapers. We should put an advertisement in one of them."

Molly was clearly pleased, beaming another smile as she turned to catch one last glance from the men. "I'll have to speak with John as soon as possible about the matter." This time, John did notice their brief glances and smiled to Molly, their eyes locking briefly as a moment of love and admiration passed between them.

Sam too turned at this point, eyeing his own wife-to-be with a similar admiration that they would hopefully have years to cultivate as John and Molly had already had. "Say, John, I've been meaning to ask you something."

John reluctantly ended the moment with his wife and turned to address Sam, the wagon master's words having diverted from the subject at hand. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Can you marry Charlotte and me?" Sam cleared his throat nervously and pushed back his hat from his shaded eyes.

"Sure," John nodded, clearly not seeing any issue with the request. "In fact, I'd be honored."

"I haven't confirmed it with Charlotte yet, but I'd like for us to marry soon. I'd like to give her a proper wedding day…the best I can anyway. And if we're able to get out of here soon, I can't see that happening on the trail. Leastwise, the way she deserves."

John nodded once more. "Of course. Molly and I will do everything we can to help. You can count on that."

"Thanks." Sam smiled and reached for two firm handshakes from John Mason before catching another glimpse and smile from Charlotte. He truly could not decipher how he had come to deserve a girl like Charlotte Wilson.

Meanwhile, word began to spread throughout the city that the river had begun to recede overnight since no rain had come within the past forty-eight hours. And as much as Sam didn't want to rush their wedding, it would be far better on the entire camp to have a celebration, no matter how big, while they were still close to a town before they moved out.

After a heartfelt talk later that evening, Sam and Charlotte decided to have a small wedding…a very small one in fact. Although both agreed that it was rather soon, they decided the next day would be the appropriated day. That way, there would be plenty of time for them to be together before the next few days would keep Sam busy with preparation to pull out of St. Louis if his predictions that the river would open up again within a week were right. Much would be required for the longest leg of their trip so far. Not another town would be on their path for at least the next month, and many dangers might await them that he wished to avoid by being as best prepared as they could be.

The event would be just among their closest friends with an open invite to anyone from the wagon train. Molly would stand with Charlotte while John officiated the marriage. Mr. Grisham agreed to give Charlotte away while Sam asked one of the other men to stand with him. Following the wedding would be a short party, nothing extravagant as was Charlotte's wishes. It would simply be another opportunity to spend time with the only family she knew on one of the happiest days of her life.

##

In the cover of twilight and long-faded midday stars stood Brother John Mason the following day with his back to the sinking sun and his face pointed steadfastly towards the small group gathered before him. No music played and no to-do was needed as Sam Brazos took his place by Mason on his left. A look of baited patience played at his eyes. It was as if he was a bit nervous but would never let it show.

Molly walked ahead of Charlotte, her own beautiful blonde hair setting gently upon her shoulders as she held a bouquet of wildflowers that rivaled her smile's beauty very little. It was as if the moment of matrimony entered into by one couple was echoed before it by the love you could see exchanged between John and Molly as they shared in this joyous celebration.

Then the moment came that all eyes turned to Charlotte Wilson as she let her arm gently rest within Mr. Grisham's while he led her between the scattered group of chairs and makeshift seats to where her new life awaited her. There had not been any time to acquire the proper materials for a wedding gown as such Charlotte deserved. But even so she was pleased with the dress Molly had given her for the occasion. The item was a deep shade of mahogany with white lace frills edging the wrists and neck. The solid color throughout instantly complimented her soft hazel eyes and brought out a perfect smile to her face that proved where joy truly came from. Not from things. But from family, hope, and love.

With her hair secured snuggly in a traditional bun, Charlotte could feel the gentle, evening winds softly whipping at her neck, causing her to feel cool throughout as she fought a slight dose of nervous tension that accompanied the sensation. With little more than a whisper, she could almost hear Mr. Wooster proclaim how proud he was of her. She could have almost shed a tear had she not looked into Sam's eyes as she came to a stop. Mr. Grisham slipped his arm away and gently set her hand in Sam's, winking gently to the wagon train master before he retreated to a nearby group of seats where his wife and daughter awaited him.

Sam and Charlotte held their gaze for as long as they could before John Mason's strong voice broke into their silent reverie to join them in such a holy union and bond that they already treasured more than life itself.


	10. Part 10: New Life

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART TEN

Gentle streams of sunlight slowly enraptured that little hotel room as the city of St. Louis barely had awoken to the start of a new day. Charlotte gently twisted and turned in her sleep, subconsciously turning to face the stream of light that highlighted the floor from the window next to the bed. Her eyes then fluttered open, the memory of the previous night immediately flooding her heart with joy as she smiled and gripped the quilt snuggly under her chin. Taking a deep breath in vain hope that it would dispel the morning chill, she let go of the covers and stretched just a bit before sitting up in the bed, watching her husband from the corner of her eye while trying her best not to wake him. She then reached for that familiar book, her well-worn journal that had survived much already and still held many empty pages yet to be filled.

 _Day fifty-nine: You could hardly tell that hardship has even touched us as I write this. Sunlight is constant this morning, and joy fills the depths of my heart. For yesterday I was married. It was a simple affair and nothing to say much of. But it was mine nonetheless. And I shall treasure it for as long as I live. Molly organized the perfect little gathering after the ceremony where I spent most of my evening enjoying her good cooking and the talk of friends. We shared thoughts of our futures and dreams for the trail. We exchanged truths from scriptures and advice from our lives. No better family could a young woman have than what I have been blessed with. Then as the evening came to its destined end, Sam and I retreated to town and the little hotel room I've lived in since coming to St. Louis. The night was filled with love and was beautiful. I could not have experienced a more perfect evening with the man I love if I had dreamed of it before hand._

Charlotte paused and glanced upward, her mind remembering just how special last night had been. She smiled and turned back to her journal.

 _Despite the glories of a new era in my life as Charlotte Brazos, we still have a hard journey ahead of us. And if everything goes well, we should leave St. Louis by early next week. I only pray God's hand preserves us all the way to our new home._

Charlotte's wandering thoughts were spirited away as Sam stirred beside her, softly smiling as he turned over to admire her. "Morning."

"Good morning." Charlotte set her journal back on the nightstand and bent over to give her husband a kiss.

"I hope my snoring didn't wake ya any." Sam had a bit of a twinkle in his eye as he spoke, slipping his hand out from under the bedding to Charlotte's hand. He gave it a soft squeeze and waited for her to speak.

Charlotte simply shook her head. "No. Not at all. I just like this time of day. Gives me an opportunity to gather my thoughts on paper before starting the day."

"That journal…" Sam nodded as if pointing to the unseen object. "Have you written much in it?"

"As much as I can." Charlotte kept her eyes on their intertwined hands as she remembered how she had come to begin writing in the little book. "I'm almost convinced Mr. Wooster knew something I didn't when he ordered too many of those things." She laughed softly. "I pestered him for days when they kept sitting on the store shelf collecting dust. But he would just smile and say, 'Someone will find use for them. You'll see.' So I let the matter go. And—and here I am, filling one with a story I thought only happened to other folk." Charlotte wanted to cry at the memories that filled her mind but couldn't seem to as Sam's comforting presence seemed to make her forget all the bad times.

"I suppose I should get going." Charlotte gave Sam's hand one last squeeze and his lips one last kiss before she slipped away from the warmth of the bed and crossed to the basin by the wall.

Sam creased his forehead, squinting against the sunlight as he tried to remember what plans she had made. "Wait…where are you going?"

"I promised Molly I'd help her with something today."

"So soon?"

Charlotte quickly braided her hair to the side, turning around briefly as she did so to give Sam a smile, longing to return to his side as much as she wanted to help her best friend. "Molly and I have an important errand to run. And we have to do it as soon as possible."

Sam finally surrendered, sitting up and out of bed to reach for his beige trousers. "You mind if I ask why?"

"Well," Charlotte paused to pour some water in the basin from the pitcher before splashing the cool liquid onto her face. She shivered a bit as she reached for a dabbing of soap of which she quickly rubbed into a lather and scrubbed onto her face. After splashing some more water on her face to rinse, Charlotte reached for the towel and dabbed herself dry as she turned to pace back to the bed. "It's rather time-sensitive. We're putting an advertisement in the paper. We hope to have it answered before we leave next week."

"I see," Sam nodded and smiled before standing and slipping each arm through a clean red shirt. "You want me to come with you?" He looked around for his boots and quickly found them left by the foot of the bed where he had absentmindedly left them the night before.

"If you'd like. But Molly and I may do a few other errands along the way." Somehow she sensed Sam wouldn't mind letting her go alone if she hinted that shopping would be a part of the errand.

"Well," Sam let out a bit of a sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed to slip on his boots. "Since you put it that way, I suppose I could bear to be apart from my bride for a short while."

Charlotte couldn't help smiling to herself as she slipped into her petticoat and then her ankle-length skirt before choosing her favorite blouse to go with it. It was a rather plain outfit for the city. But she didn't want to stand out either. Besides, she had much too many good things on her mind to be concerned with what others thought of her. Today was much too joyful of a day for such nonsense.

Molly met Charlotte outside of the hotel within the hour, finding Sam and Charlotte together and waiting near the door as several people entered and left the building. Wanting to be sure Charlotte left with Molly safely, Sam insisted he stay until she arrived. Had Charlotte known any better, she would have assumed Sam to be a bit overprotective. But it didn't really matter much since it was an excuse to spend a bit more time together than if he had let her wait alone.

"Well, good morning you two." Molly beamed a smile and winked to Charlotte.

"Good morning, Molly." Sam tipped his hat before giving Charlotte one last kiss as he moved away. "I'll see you for lunch at the camp."

Charlotte cherished that last kiss before nodding and bidding him good day as he left most likely in route for the docks to check on the river levels. He had checked them every day at about this time without fail, hoping that any day they could be given the go ahead to leave out.

Molly glanced over the street, cupping a hand at her eyes to guard from the sun as she tried to find the first newspaper office. "John said it wouldn't be too far from here."

Charlotte too looked and spotted it, sending smiles across both of their faces as they slipped their arms in together and jovially started across the busy street for the said office.

"So tell me," Molly paused as they dodged a few pedestrians. "How did it go last night?"

Charlotte still couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. "It was perfect."

"Good." Molly gave her friend's hand a soft squeeze as if to convey that she couldn't be happier for Charlotte's good fortune.

Arriving at the newspaper office, Molly held the door open while Charlotte entered first. It took a moment for both of them to adjust to the darkened room. Only one shade had been lifted off of the three windows in the front and didn't do much good to help light the place any. Both ladies exchanged wary glances as the vacant nature of the place played on their imaginations while the constant whirring of the press in the back kept their focus stirred. Someone had to be there.

"Well, hello there!" A bright face appeared from around back. Its sprightly nature belonged to a gentlemen not far from fifty by quick assumptions. "What can I do for you two young ladies?"

Molly and Charlotte walked together up to the counter, not denying a bit of shock amid their smiles as they felt their heart rates return to normal.

Molly took charge and pulled a slip of paper from her reticule on her wrist. "We would like to put an advertisement in your paper if that is okay with you, sir."

"Why, that my dear lady is a brilliant idea! You've come to the right place. Why, the _St. Louis Herald_ is the most-read piece of literature this side of the Mississippi and between here the Comanche." The man's voice boomed and echoed a bit as he turned, a laugh on his lips as he retrieved a couple pieces of paper.

Molly and Charlotte tried to sort out the meaning of the man's colorful words as they watched his excitement. At least he enjoyed his job.

"Here we are! Let's see. How many words, ma'am?"

Molly extended the piece of paper she still held onto. "I think all you'll need is here. If not, I can answer any questions you may have."

"Why thank you, little lady," he chuckled, lightly accepting the note with a tip of his head towards Molly. "Not many folks that come through here are so nice. Clearly you folks aren't from these parts. How long are you staying with us?"

"We are a part of a wagon train," Charlotte smiled, hoping Molly wouldn't mind her speaking up.

"Oh, a wagon train of course! Are you joining one here?"

"No, sir," Charlotte shook her head gently. "We stopped here almost two weeks ago. Pennsylvania is where we started out. Utah is where we are headed to."

"My, my! You have traveled a spell already then." His hearty laugh bounced off of the walls as he unfolded Molly's paper and set to work copying down the information written. His lips moved silently as he stared below his spectacles and worked his pencil as fast as he could which was rather slow by usual standards. He finally finished and handed Molly her note back. "Now, you two take my word for it. If you both aren't careful, you're liable to get snatched up by some good-looking cowboy out west who's up to no good."

"Oh, we don't have that to worry about, sir." Molly chuckled lightly. "We both are married women."

The tall, grandfatherly gentleman smiled. "Well, I'll be. Then you best tell those two lucky gentlemen just how fortunate they are."

"I promise you, sir, they won't forget it," Charlotte inserted with a smile, before the man's rippling laughter followed.

"Okay then," the man ceased his laughter, focusing back on his work. "You mind if repeat this back to you, Mrs. Mason?"

"Not at all."

He cleared his throat and stood up straight with an inhale. "'Schoolteacher wanted. Five years' experience preferred. No age limit. Must be willing to travel with wagon train to Utah. Meals and lodgings provided. See Mr. or Mrs. John Mason with the wagon train outside of town for more information or if interested in position.' That sound okay, ma'am?"

Molly creased her forehead in thought. "Y—yes, that's okay."

"Great! I'll be right back with how much that will cost you."

Charlotte waited until the man was out of earshot, noticing Molly's concern. "Is everything okay, Molly?"

Molly nodded softly but Charlotte wasn't convinced.

"Molly, what's wrong?"

"Oh," Molly sighed. "The advertisement sounded okay when I wrote it with John last night. But I'm not so sure now. It seems so…impersonal. As if we lost a dog or something."

Charlotte took a deep breath and nodded, looking away briefly. "True. But is there any other way? You know I'd still teach the children if you'd let me."

"That's starting to become more tempting by the second." Molly smiled. "But I won't allow it. You're a new wife. Believe me when I say that you'll thank me for letting you learn how to be a wife before becoming a schoolteacher."

Charlotte finally let the matter drop with a smile, knowing that her best friend's sisterly advice was absolutely the safest thing a person could have told her although she was convinced she could handle both. Yet reevaluating the matter in her mind, she realized all she really wanted was to be a wife right now after all.

"Alright!"

Both Molly and Charlotte jumped slightly in unison at the sound of the man's returning voice.

"At a penny per word, you're total is forty-four cents."

Molly reached into her bag and gave him the said amount. "When will the advertisement be printed?"

"Well, little lady, we just got through printing today's papers early this morning. So it will be in tomorrow's paper first thing." He winked a bit as he stowed away the change.

"Okay. Thank you, sir." Molly nodded her thanks and led the way out of the office.

"No. Thank _you_!" The gentleman waved a goodbye before hurrying to the back of the office once more.

"Well, that's done," Molly stated matter-of-factly once the door of the newspaper office had closed behind them.

"Indeed it is." Charlotte let her gaze drift for a few seconds as they waited for a wagon to pass by so they could cross the street. If she hadn't known better, she thought she saw a face she knew. Or at least it was a face she had seen before. As she locked eyes with the woman, Charlotte offered her a smile of which was returned with pleasure in the woman's eyes, not at all like the tensed lady Charlotte had taken notice of several days before. Charlotte was tempted to greet the woman as she crossed the street to their side but decided against it. For whatever reason she couldn't see the use. Yet feeling a bit of regret about it, Charlotte prayed silently that the Lord would cause their paths to cross again if they were meant to meet.


	11. Part 11: Kate Burns

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART ELEVEN

Charlotte gently crimpled the corner of the freshly-printed newspaper as she cradled it in her lap with little regard to her surroundings as she sat on a crate near the Mason's campfire with Sam sipping his coffee from the crate beside her. He stretched over to get a peek at the advertisement she searched for but was quickly put in his place as Charlotte shot him a smile and hid the publication from him.

Sam settled back in place with a sigh, letting a smile slip away as he drank another sip of coffee. "Have you found it yet?"

"No, not yet." Charlotte sighed.

"You want some help looking?"

"No, I'm fine." Charlotte gave her husband a grin with little more than a touch of sarcasm edging the notion.

Sam settled his now empty coffee cup on the iron rack above the fire before he took a good look over the camp, calculating his duties for the coming day when he caught a glimpse of surprise on Charlotte's face from the corner of his eye. He quickly shifted his gaze, his eyebrows narrowed together out of concern. "What is it?"

Hardly stirring her gaze, Charlotte reread the bit of the article to be sure it was all a joke. But she was quickly realizing that it was far from being such.

"What? What is it?" Sam pressed, not wishing undue pressure on his wife but feeling more concerned for her by the second. He couldn't remedy her worries if he didn't know what they were.

"The river's been shut down. No travel is being allowed through."

Sam's eyes widened, his interest rising as he processed what Charlotte had just said. "Let me see that." He reached out and took the newspaper as Charlotte handed it to him. Sam read the article, a bit of heat rising to his cheeks as he realized why the river was being shut down. "I can't believe this. How could one man keep travel from carry on? This is outrageous!"

Charlotte watched as Sam's voice rose and fell between sighs, seeing how vexed he had become. "That's not the worst part. It—it's probably all my fault."

Sam's eyes widened and his hand immediately found its way to Charlotte's. "Nonsense. What makes you say that?"

"The man who that article says is responsible for barring travel is Deputy Adams."

Sam thought back to the few days he had spent in Charlotte's company back in Pennsylvania. She had only mentioned the name once. And he had only met the man once when he helped deliver the criminals responsible for Mr. Wooster's death and Charlotte's near demise to the local jail. "Are you sure?"

Charlotte nodded simply, her gaze falling lower by the second.

"But I still don't understand why you would think it's your fault," Sam countered.

"Adams," Charlotte swallowed hard. "He always was a bit jealous of the fact the Mr. Wooster never paid him any mind hardly. At least he didn't give him as much as he did me. You see, Adams wasn't just like a son to Mr. Wooster. He was his nephew once removed. If it wouldn't have been for Mr. Wooster leaving a thorough will, I kind of believe that Adams would have been the heir to the property in Utah."

"I see." Sam exhaled deeply. "And you think he might be trying to prevent the train from getting to Utah."

"Yeah," Charlotte couldn't quite look her husband in the eyes as she spoke. "I'm probably making something out of this that it's not."

Sam gently squeezed her hand, drawing her gaze back to himself. "Don't go saying that. You could be right."

Charlotte's tight-lipped smile found her way to Sam as she held his hand snuggly in return. "What would I do without you?"

"You know, I was thinking the same thing." Sam leaned in for a kiss but found Charlotte looking away.

Charlotte had noticed Molly and John coming from around the corner of the third wagon down the line and quickly stifled her smiles. She set a hand against Sam's chest. "Not in public."

Sam scoffed. "We are married you know."

"And I'm proud of the fact," Charlotte smiled and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Believe me. Another one of these nights soon, I'll be sure to remind you of that."

"What are you two up to?" Molly secured her arm within her husband's as they stopped on the other side of the fire.

Sam sighed, remembering the news that he had just found out about. "Bad news, John. No travel is being allowed on the river any longer."

"What?!" John's gaze drifted between the couple. "And by whose authority was this vested?"

Sam immediately extended the newspaper to John who reached forward for the item at the same time.

John Mason read it thoroughly before he handed the item to his wife. "What should we do, Sam?"

"The only thing there is to do, John. Fight it. Not with guns or knives perhaps. But we have to challenge this." Sam glanced to his wife briefly. "No personal vendetta is worth shutting down an entire method of commerce in a large city like St. Louis."

Molly had raised her gaze from the paper in time to see the subtle communication between Sam and Charlotte as he spoke. "I don't understand. What vendetta?" She settled her worried gaze on Charlotte.

"I think Mr. Wooster, the man who raised me…I think his nephew has been following me this whole time. That and I think he's been wanting to get the land that Mr. Wooster left me in his will. The entire reason I started out on this trip to begin with."

"I see," Molly frowned, turning to Sam. "Can he do that? Can he shut down the river like that?"

"No. No, he can't," Sam insisted, quickly rising to his feet and tracing a _ path away from the camp.

Charlotte wanted to go after her husband but knew better. He needed some time to think and consider what decision he'd have to make as the master of this wagon train. Many families were depending upon him. She simply hoped he wouldn't let one man rob him of the joys he held these days.

John moved around the fire and stopped at Charlotte with a nod. "Don't worry, Charlotte. Everything will be okay."

Charlotte turned a narrow line of a smile upward to John and then the same to Molly as the latter made her way to Charlotte's side for a moment of prayer. For that brought the very comfort to her heart that Charlotte needed.

##

A million thoughts seemed to rush through the woman's mind as she pulled the blanket closer to herself, hearing the street commotion of St. Louis in her distant thoughts as the hotel room's darkness honed in on her, reminding her and taunting her. She wiped at wayward tear as she tried sniffing away the emotion. But more tears came. More emotion came. More regret came as she remembered what she had left behind.

 _(flashback)_

"Hey, Sully! Sang us another one of them thar songs!"

One man in a half-drunken stupor towered over the saloon's bar with a whiskey bottle in hand. He lifted the bottle in air and took a sip of the vile drink, missing his mouth mostly as he guffawed and drooped his body over the counter. He punched his neighbor in the arm, sending a glance towards the stage far away where a dance hall girl was resting between songs, smiling at this man and that man. "She can't sang much. But she can shore dance!" He let out another howling cackle.

"Shut up, drunk." The annoyed neighbor moved over a few inches and downed another shot of whiskey.

The first man didn't seem to care much and simply grinned stupidly while gathering his drool-smeared face off of the bar and pointing himself in the direction of a nearby poker table. He slightly ran into the dealer with a slap on his shoulder. "This table full?" He nearly spilled his drink as he struggled to keep his balance.

"I'm afraid it is, sonny. Best look for another one."

"Ugh!" the man growled and push himself to another table. It was mostly occupied by a few cowhands enjoying a drink. He noticed two empty chairs at the table that had a decent view of the stage and claimed one, barely making it into the seat before he propped his feet up on the other chair. The cowhands simply shook their heads with a smile at the stranger and turned back to the entertainment, enjoying another swig of their drinks as they waited for the singing to start.

With a broad grin and a curtseying of her dress that puffed into flamboyant twirls with little material covering where the thin straps held the item to her body, "Sully" swished that dress upward and back down a couple of times to the tune of the music that came from the piano nearby. A couple of moments of her kicking up her feet sent whoops and hollers cascading around the room, most of the men grinning, clapping, and whistling as the woman carried on with her display of rather provocative entertainment. And then she sang with all her might, missing a few notes along the way as her melodies collided with her moving steps.

"That a girl!" the same drunk cheered and laughed as the woman ended her song. "Ain't seen dancing like that since I was in Abilene!" He laughed some more and resorted to his whiskey bottle to top off his celebration, watching as the woman weaved her way through the loud crowd right past him. He reached out and wrapped his filthy hand around her waist and drew her to himself, her weight falling into his lap as he swept her off of her feet.

"Let go of me!" The dance hall girl swatted at the menace with her balled fists and tried writhing from his firm grip. "I said let me go!"

The man only laughed, his voice gaining volume as the girl grew angrier. "Now is that any way to treat your biggest fan?! How about you keep that enthusiasm going through the night? I got a room with your name on it. What you say, pretty gal?"

Stopping her struggle for a brief moment, the girl stared into his piercing eyes with her lips tightly closed. "You're drunk, mister," she finally breathed. "Now, let me go!"

"Fine," the drunk laughed and let her up, spanking her behind as she hurried away. Tears threatened her lashes while she found shelter by the barkeep and the rifle below the counter that no one could see.

"You okay, Kate?" The barkeep handed the girl a tall beer.

"Yeah," she chuckled dryly, accepting the drink but holding it only, unsure if she really wanted it or not. "You know how those cowhands are on Saturday night."

The barkeeper nodded barely with a tight-lipped smile and left the girl to serve another group of cowhands who filed into the Red Lion Saloon just then. Kate then glanced them over, observing their dirty attire as they tossed their Stetson onto a nearby coat peg while laughing and carrying on about some random happening from the trail. She could only cringe as she tried to put the thought out of her mind that one of them might pick her tonight. It was no way to live, she had insisted many times. But it paid. And she had no place else to go.

Turning back to look at the stage, the piano player gave her a nod of which she returned with a lift of her head before she pressed on, singing another brazen song of failed love before an audience who never did appreciate her for anything more than what she could offer them.

 _(end flashback)_

Sleep never quite pressed beyond the bounds of the woman's shaken thoughts as she came out of the reverie, trying her hardest not to remember any more of her former life than what she had to. With one swift motion, she threw the bedding off of herself, feeling a rather sudden wave of heat over her body as she raised herself upright and reached for her silken robe drooped over the foot of the bed rather haphazardly. Standing to her feet, she slipped into the item's warmth and crossed her arms snuggly at her chest, the moonlight from the distant sky highlighting her just barely and drawing her to the window from where it came from.

The woman lifted a hand to gently push back the lace curtain. A smile almost played at her lips, vanquishing her inner turmoil as she tried to examine every speck of that distant moon. It was almost as if it was looking to her, calling out and drawing her to it. She wanted to reach for it so bad like she wanted to reach for a new life. A life where no one would care about her past but only about her future. That's why she had changed her name. It was the only way. Wherever she went, no one would know. Strangers would be friends to her someday. And life would be kind to her once more under her new persona of Kate Burns. Kate Sullivan would forever belong to the cruel past.

Kate shut her eyes tightly and drew in a deep breath before letting the curtain go and turning back to her bed. She almost removed her robe to climb back in but felt awake now. She no longer felt tired. With a sigh, Kate tied of her robe and slipped away from her room, deciding that a walk down the hushed corridor might do her some good. She was almost to the end of the hall when she heard a door gently open. Kate almost ducked back to run for her room but stayed, almost frozen and unable to move or speak.

From the room stepped a woman much younger than herself. She took notice of her height. It was about the same as her own. Her blonde hair was tied neatly in a braid against her chest, and a golden band on her finger gently glinted in the dim light.

The young woman worked at quietly shutting the door before she looked up, nearly gasping but holding her tongue in time while bringing a hand to her chest. She chuckled softly, keeping it only at a smile as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "You startled me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kate tried not to chuckle herself and stepped back one time, half-turning to leave.

Charlotte quickly stepped forward, a hand outstretched. "No, don't go on my account."

Kate paused, turned back, and offered a smile. "I couldn't sleep. Thought a walk might do me some good."

"Me neither," Charlotte sighed and put out her hand again. "I'm Charlotte Brazos. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Kate took hold of the stranger's hand and gave a soft but firm two shakes. "I'm Kate Su—Burns. And," she held back a chuckle. "I'm sorry we met like that."

"Oh, no worries. I was just caught up in my thoughts. I should have been paying more attention."

"So," Kate pointed to Charlotte's finger. "You're a married woman?"

"Yes, I am." Charlotte's face shined a bit as she proudly declared. "For about four days now."

"Well, congratulations, Mrs. Brazos."

"Thank you. And what has brought you to St. Louis? That is...if you don't mind my asking."

"Teaching," Kate returned quickly and curtly. "That is," she laughed softly, wishing her words had not sounded so sharp at first. "I'm hoping to become a teacher. I took my teacher's certification test yesterday. With a little luck, I'm hoping to pass and maybe head west to become a schoolmarm in one of those frontier towns. Start a new life."

"That's wonderful. I almost became a teacher myself. But I never fully pursued it. Now that I'm a married woman, I think God knew best where I truly belonged."

"That he did," Kate grinned. "It seems by the smile on your face that it suits you well."

The two ladies shared a brief chuckle before Kate stopped her slight tangent, realizing she had let herself slip into happiness for a bit too long as her memory returned. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Charlotte." She reached for one last handshake.

"It was nice to meet you too, Kate. Will I be seeing you again?"

"I hope so. You seem so nice. I've not made many friends in the city since—since I moved here earlier this year."

"I know how you feel. I lived with my adoptive father for twenty years before the kind folks of the wagon train came along after he died. Without them, I don't know where I'd be."

"My! I'm so sorry to hear."

"That's okay." Charlotte bowed her head and raised it with a smile. "The blessings I have far outweigh my struggles I'm glad to say."

"That is good."

"Say!" Charlotte's eyes lit up. "You said you're a schoolteacher?"

"Well, I hope to be. In a few days perhaps."

"If you're interested in a job once you get your certification, the Masons are looking for someone to travel with us to Utah and teach the children on the wagon train. It's been too much for Molly and I to take on. Perhaps you'd be interested?"

"Maybe," Kate smiled. "I'll definitely think about it."

"Great," Charlotte gave Kate's hand a brief squeeze before she turned back to the hotel room she and Sam shared. "Good night."

"Good night." Kate delayed a moment, staying by the doorway as Charlotte slipped back into the room.

All fell quiet around Kate as she deliberated such a generous offer that had been handed to her by a stranger. She knew nothing was set in stone. They'd have to get to know her first of course. But she couldn't help but reflect upon the fact that only moments ago she had been reliving a nightmare and had now been given a brief chance to begin an entire new life with people who had never met her and was intent upon taking her for who she was now.

Shaking off the thought with a brief chiding of herself, Kate slipped away and back into her own room. She wouldn't allow herself to get too attached to the thought. Kate had not had much to look forward to throughout her life. Now was probably no different. She was still dreaming. It was all a smoke screen. She would wake up in the morning and it would all be different. But as she woke up the next morning, she realized that it all was real. So very real in fact that she was able to smile for the first time, the joy truly coming from her heart.


	12. Part 12: Sacrifices

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART TWELVE

 _Day sixty-eight: The past week has been filled with more than I could imagine. While still being caught up in the joys of marriage, it has come to be known that we have another struggle ahead of us. And although Sam insists it is not my fault, it is because of me that we are facing this trouble. I thought Adams was a friend back home. He served Sheriff Andrews for five years. And I never knew he was ever after Mr. Wooster's property in Utah. Of course, I really never knew it existed until his death. That said, I almost wish I could give up my rights to the property if it meant Adams would not continue to take such drastic measures to keep our wagon train from traveling onward. I could tell by the look in Sam's eye that he may have to make the choice to take the train through the more treacherous territory he had wanted to avoid. Everything within me wishes I could help him decide. But he knows best. And all I can do is be there with him and share my love._

 _Meanwhile, I have made a new friend. She is several years older than I. But what is age when two hearts seem to connect? Her name is Kate Burns. And as of earlier this week, she is an officially certified teacher. A couple of evenings ago, Kate had supper with Sam, myself, Molly, and John in the hotel restaurant. It was quite a treat as we got acquainted with her. We all have connected quite wonderfully. Kate is a beautiful soul. And I have since reached the conclusion that this is the same woman of whom the Lord had seemed to draw my eyes to on several occasions over the past week or two. And now I know why. I believe she is an answer to our prayers. She loves the children. Her calm mannerisms and outlook leave little to be desired. We have even shared some time in the Scriptures together, talking of things we still hope to learn more of as time marches on. I hope and pray that she might accept our offer to join the wagon train. For she would be loved and welcomed into the fold more than ever._

Charlotte was barely awake the next morning when she heard the door gently open as Sam slipped inside, carrying a tray of food and something else tucked haphazardly under his arm. He crossed to her side of the bed and set the tray on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Charlotte for a moment while her eyes opened against the intruding sunlight. He turned away and retrieved the mystery item from underneath his arm just as Charlotte's broad smile merged into a yawn. He scooted over just a bit to allow her to sit up in bed before he reached for the tray of food and set it in her lap.

"I thought I'd bring you breakfast this morning."

Charlotte looked over the spread with joy before she suddenly felt a wave of nausea overcome her. She winced a bit, setting a hand to her forehead.

"What's the matter?" Sam creased his forehead, setting aside the extra item as he reached for his wife's hand. "Are you okay?"

"I—I think so." The nausea seemed to subside long enough for her to find a bit of interest in the plain toast on the plate before her. She picked it up and took a bite. "I probably just need to eat. I haven't been eating much lately. It's probably catching up with me."

"Okay," Sam smiled. "But if you're not feeling well, perhaps I should let Molly know."

"No," Charlotte insisted. "I'm okay now."

"Oh, that reminds me." Sam reached for the mystery item and handed it to Charlotte. "This letter came for you today."

"Oh?" Charlotte was clearly confused as she took the envelope from Sam, turning it over to see it was from Sheriff Andrews. "Sheriff Andrews? I didn't even know he knew we were here."

"I sent him a telegram last week and told him. Figured he might be interested to know how you were faring."

Charlotte offered a smile as she looked to her husband, while slitting open the envelope. "Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome," Sam returned, lifting his head barely to catch a meager glimpse of the letter. He then chided himself inwardly, and moved to get up from the bed. He paused and set a kiss on Charlotte's head before he turned to the door. "I'm going to head for the camp to check with John. Will you be alright?"

Charlotte looked up from her letter and forced a smile through her stolen attention span. "Of course. Be careful."

"I sure will," Sam winked and proceeded out of the hotel room and down the hall.

Being left in the silence of a still strange place was not the most comforting sensation to Charlotte, especially in light of the words she read before her.

 _Dear Charlotte,_

 _I was pleased to hear from Mr. Brazos about your good fortune on the trail. I'm sure ole Wooster is smiling down from heaven today to see you thriving and forging a westward trail like so many of us only dream of. Although saddened to hear of your horrific experience while traveling, I thank God that you were surrounded by wonderful people that helped keep you with us. And please accept my congratulations on your recent marriage to Mr. Brazos. Sam Brazos is a fine man. I knew this even though I had not known him for very long. And I hope that much happiness is ahead for you both._

 _This letter is two-fold. I am writing to tell you that unfortunately, Deputy Adams left his post with me not long after you left with the wagon train. I soon discovered that Adams was far from law-abiding. At least his future intents were questionable. Also, a high-falutin' Boston attorney showed up too. He claims that the will that relinquished the Utah property to you is null. That means it doesn't count. So the property automatically goes to Adams. When I tried to reach Adams to tell him this mumbo jumbo, I found out he had struck a deal with the docks in St. Louis to bar all travel through there. And once I heard that you were stuck in St. Louis, I just connected the dots in my mind. That said, if you still want the property, I'll fight to keep it for you. This attorney is a pain, but I'll do anything for you, darling. You're sort of the daughter I never had. Anyways, if you don't want the property, somebody will have to get word to Adams that he can stop this nonsense and let travel continue through there._

 _I hope to hear from you soon…_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sheriff Andrews_

Charlotte could feel that sickening feeling overtaking her again as she set the letter aside, also feeling a sudden peace overwhelm her. As she thought through the words of the letter once more in her mind, Charlotte realized she had the power to help the wagon train. She had the power to relieve her husband of such a heavy burden as the possibility of taking the difficult trail to Utah. The mere thought of giving up Mr. Wooster's prized property sent a deep grief through her as if she was losing him to those drunken cowards all over again as they pressed her helplessly against that general store wall. It didn't seem fair that the very thing she had come west for would be the very thing she'd have to give up in order to continue going west with the ones she loved. Yet at the same time, it didn't seem quite important any more.

Charlotte pushed herself away from the bed, throwing the covers aside as she crossed the room to the little desk and chair against the wall. Drawing out a blank sheet of paper, she reached for the pen and set it against the page, putting to words the only way she knew that she could set things right once and for all.

##

It didn't take long for the news to spread within the following week. Newspapers couldn't print the news fast enough. The printed page was no match for the wildfire of word of mouth that spread through the city within the day. Excitement was at its highest, being rather contagious for especially those who were a part of the Mason wagon train. The river had been reopened and was now permitting travel through. The newspapers went on to report that Adams would leave the town for better endeavors in the west. Charlotte could only imagine what that could be as she read those words and remembered that it was her own uncredited sacrifice that had granted this breakthrough.

"I still can't believe he changed his mind so quickly." John Mason looked over the crowd of wagons across the camp as he topped off his lunch with a cup of coffee around his campfire.

"Me neither," Sam chimed in, smiling as he felt a sense of relief as a leader among these people who trusted him for their safety and well-being. He too drank from his coffee cup satisfied that he could finally take another step in this long journey alongside the Masons and his new bride.

Both men watched as each family busied themselves with various chores. Some were hard at work, washing piles of laundry while singing a hymn. Others worked at packing crates with new purchases and supplies. Still others examined their wagons, checking to see if they could use any improvement. All of these actions were because of one thing only. They would be pulling out of St. Louis in two days. It had taken what had felt like a lifetime of waiting to get here and was filled with plenty of disappointments, joys, and new beginnings. But it was finally here. Home seemed to be closer than ever in the spirits of them all.

"Sam." Molly stopped and turned a worrisome gaze to the wagon train master. "Have you seen Charlotte?"

Sam swallowed his last sip of coffee, leaning forward to put the tin cup on the iron rack above the fire. "Not since I left the hotel earlier this morning. She said she was going to have lunch with Miss Burns in the hotel dining room before finishing her packing to get ready to leave."

Molly sighed, clasping her arms gently around herself, rubbing at a slight chill. "She said she was going to be coming by after lunch to work on some sewing we planned to finish before we move out. It's nearly a half hour past the time she said she'd be here."

John Mason stood to his feet and took his wife softly by the shoulders. "I'm sure they got caught up in conversation over lunch. She'll be coming around that wagon any second now." He ended with a hope-filled smile of which Molly reluctantly returned, turning up a proud gaze to her husband.

"You're right. I'm probably worrying for nothing."

"And here she comes now," Sam announced, quickly getting to his feet as Charlotte and Kate Burns entered the camp behind Molly and John. He wouldn't admit it, but he had become a bit worried also as the minutes wore on. "We were beginning to worry about you." He stole a kiss from his wife as he spoke.

Charlotte's face glistened with joy as she let her eyes linger on Sam's face. She couldn't quite help the way she felt as she reflected on the past and the future that awaited them. "I'm sorry, Sam. But I began feeling a bit unwell during lunch, and Kate insisted I see a doctor."

Sam's happiness quickly faded as he took a step back, looking Charlotte over with concern shading his eyes. "Are—are you alright? Are you sick?"

Charlotte could hardly keep her mouth closed as she smiled broadly, wanting with all her might to speak and be rid of her burden. "I—I—Oh, Sam!" She nearly leapt forward, throwing her hands around Sam in a tight embrace. She could feel her feet barely lift off the ground as she let a tear fall onto his shoulder.

Sam simply held her close, letting his strong arms keep her safe against him as he wished she'd simply tell him the reason for such a display. Not that he minded it. He was simply worried for her as any man should be for his wife.

Charlotte let Sam go finally and planted her feet firmly on the ground. She still kept her hand resting on his shoulder as she sniffed away a tear before leaning gently in towards Sam's ear and whispering as softly as she possibly could, "I hope there won't be a charge for an extra passenger on the train." She then pulled back, a smile edging her lips as she waited to see how Sam would react.

It took Sam a few seconds to think over Charlotte's words. They seemed like a riddle in his mind as he wrinkled his forehead in endless thought over the mystery before he finally figured it out. "You mean…" He slowly began to smile. "Are you?"

Charlotte nodded to answer him, still smiling from ear to ear. Yet as quick as Sam began to smile and nearly tell the world his good fortune, he stifled the smile and turned away.

Charlotte was confused. She knew he was happy. Why was he not able to show it?

"What is it?"

"I—I can't let you continue to travel on the train, Charlotte. It's much too dangerous." He finally turned back around, his heart tearing in two as he realized what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"Traveling on a wagon train is treacherous enough for anyone under normal circumstances. But for a woman in your condition…." He couldn't finish the sentence, feeling the words catch in his throat as he watched a tear stream down Charlotte's cheek. He reached a finger to wipe it away. "I don't want to lose you both out there on the trail."

"Nothing will happen to me. I promise."

"You can't promise that, Charlotte. I love you too much to take that chance."

"But you can't quit helping the Masons."

"I know," Sam's gaze fell to the ground. "I know."

"Then…you'd leave me here…alone?"

"Not for long. Just until we reach Paradise Valley. Then I'd come back for you."

Charlotte could look at Sam no longer, feeling the tears sting at her eyes while she turned to the nearest wagon and propped her hand on its wooden frame. "I—I need a moment alone." She lifted a quick gaze towards Molly before hurrying from the camp as fast as she could, her emotions on their edge as she took every step.

Charlotte ran about a quarter of a mile before she found a shaded place beneath an old tree where she let herself cry quietly for a few moments, gazing back at the faraway camp she had left behind moments ago. She turned away briefly, settling her hand on the trunk of the tree as if it could give her any comfort. How could Sam have suggested such a thing? It was cruel to think they'd have to be a part when they had only just found each other. What fantasy world was he living in that could suggest she'd be any safer without Sam than with him?

Shutting her eyes to the world around her, the sound of bird's song and shifting winds met her ears and settled her into a calm despite the wave of emotions that overcame her. Another brief moment passed before a shadow fell over her, causing her to lift her eyes to Sam standing over her. He slowly settled himself on the grasses next to her and removed his hat, setting it aside before running a hand through his long hair. He glanced briefly at the clear skies above before he turned to Charlotte, watching as she tried in vain to hide her emotions.

"I'm sorry." Sam voice cut into the quiet, stirring Charlotte to look back at him. "I shouldn't have brought it up like that. I ruined a happy moment for you. And I'm sorry for that."

Charlotte reached to banish a final tear from her cheek with the back of her hand as another silence fell between them.

"You know I couldn't be happier about the baby." Sam's smile drew one from his wife as he turned to look into her hazel eyes. "I guess that's why it sort of scared me to think I could ever lose you. Feeling that way once was one time too many."

Charlotte began to understand a bit better as she listened to Sam's words. He had almost watched her die in his arms. She could only imagine how it must feel to fear that ever happing again.

"Maybe it's selfish," Sam laughed lightly, trying to lighten the moment until he squared away his smile into an even line. He focused his eyes on Charlotte once more, reaching a finger to rid her face of a tear she had missed. "But I'm not sure I could live without you." He cleared his throat, turning away. "I hope you can understand that."

"Understand?" Charlotte smiled, reaching her hand to Sam's face and cradling it with joy in her eyes. "I couldn't understand more."

Sam turned back to face Charlotte and reached his hand upward to draw away her hand into his, bringing it down and giving it a light squeeze before he reached his other hand to Charlotte's face and drew her into a fervent kiss. It almost reminded Charlotte of their first one. Slow. Pure. Ardent. And over much too soon.

"So will you stay?" Sam asked, reluctance playing at his voice as they held each other's gaze.

Charlotte glanced downward briefly before raising a tight-lipped smile to Sam. "Yes. I'll stay. And we'll be waiting for you every minute."


	13. Part 13: Hayes Cooper

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART THIRTEEN

 _Day seventy-seven: I said goodbye to Sam this morning. Standing there at the Mason's wagon as several of the families looked on, I must have held Molly in an embrace for an entire minute. Or maybe it was two. Either way, it didn't matter much. And many tears were shed. Even Tommy begged me to go with him as he wrapped his little arms around me. It pained me that he wouldn't understand why I couldn't go. Although Sam and I had taken full advantage of our last evening and morning together, talking into the wee hours of the night and not minding the time, it was perhaps that very thing that made it even harder to say goodbye. Oh, I know it's not goodbye for forever. It will only by two months. Three at the most if you count the time it will take for Sam to return to St. Louis once he has safely seen the wagon train to Paradise Valley. But for the time being I have made a vow to my husband to rest and care for myself and for the life inside of me. The only promise I couldn't make to him was that I wouldn't worry about him. For my mind will probably be on nothing else._ _I made Molly promise to write. But she won't be able to post a letter for quite some time. At least I have the hope that there will be one thing to look forward to._

 _And then it came time for me to speak with Sam one last time. With one hand he steadied his horse by his side while he reached a hand to my cheek. I don't remember how long we looked at each other. But in my heart, I tried to make it an eternity as much as I could. He then held me in an embrace, his strong arms conveying what his words could not. After far too brief a kiss, Sam reluctantly let go and mounted his horse, looking down towards me the whole time. If I had known any better, I would have thought I saw a look of regret. As if he wished he could change his mind but wouldn't let himself do so. After a short moment of silence, he handed me an envelope and made me promise not to open it until he returned home. With a bit of a smile, I promised I would keep it in a safe place. And then Sam called to the entire wagon train, galloping forward and away to head for the front of the line while calling for them to roll along._

 _I watched those wagons roll over the horizon for as long as I could before I could see them no longer, praying that Sam would stay safe and that the Masons would find their way to the Promised Land with little trouble or hardship. For I knew that prayer and faith would be the only things that would keep me strong in the days to come._

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

Charlotte read those words from her journal over and over in her mind, their syllables merging into one long, obtrusive thought before the sound of her baby's cry brought her out of the trance. She quickly set her journal aside and hurried from the rocker by the familiar hotel room window to gather the child into her arms, shushing him softly and sweetly as she cradled him to her breast. The little one calmed down once he was fed, bringing a smile to his mother's face as he relaxed in her arms, feeling the comfort of his mother's hold as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He seemed reluctant at first as if he didn't want to take his eyes off of his mother's smile. But desires soon gave way to need as his little eyelids closed and his little lip puckered some while Charlotte gently vibrated him in her arms, securing the handmade blankets around his little body. It was a trick that had seemed to work with the little one since his birth nearly five months ago. The kind wife of the hotel owner had taken a shine to Charlotte and Sam Jr., paying them frequent visits ever since she practically helped bring the little one into the world when Doc Grant almost hadn't made it in time. Thankfully, they both were there to help during Charlotte's labor and the birth of her first child.

Sam Jr. was a healthy baby from the start with a smile resembling his mother's and head full of dark hair just like his father's. Charlotte still was getting a right hold on the wee one's personality but could tell he favored his father with his stubborn streak. Or was that more of a favoring of herself? Either way, Sam Jr. brought more joy to Charlotte's heart than she had ever thought possible during those long months without her husband and the people who had become so close to her and had become her only family. And yet she waited. Waited for a letter. A telegram. Anything to let her know the Masons were safe and Sam would be coming back for her soon. Yet nothing had come. Not a word had been heard since Charlotte said her tear-filled goodbyes to them all exactly one year ago today.

Charlotte had almost been spirited away into another reverie by the sound of the various street commotion, the newsboy's morning cry, and the toll of the town clock when a set of twin knocks sounded upon her door. The sound jolted her and subconsciously caused her to tighten her grip on little Sam. She could feel the little one waking just barely in her arms and wished the intruder would have been a bit more considerate of the fact that a sleeping baby meant more than gold to a new mother like Charlotte.

The intruder only opened the door wide enough to slip themselves in, offering a broad smile as she balanced what appeared to be a newspaper and something else under her arm. "It's just me. Old Mrs. Rutherford." The comely woman laughed a bit as she noticed Sam stirring in Charlotte's arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry, dear." She neared the new mother and gently stroked the little one on the head. "That's it, child. Just you go back to sleep and give your mother some rest. That a boy." The woman's strong Scottish drawl seemed to satisfy Sam Jr. and settle him right back into a peaceful sleep.

Mrs. Rutherford shifted her attention to Charlotte and handed her the newspaper and other item she had brought. "For you, darling. Ira should be bringing up your breakfast in just a bit."

Charlotte issued a brief thank you and crossed the room with little Sam, squatting low by the foot of the bed to settle the child in his cradle. She stayed preoccupied in her thoughts for a moment with Mrs. Rutherford looking on with smiles as she pulled the blanket up to the baby's chin. He resisted some in his sleep, pushing it off with a small cry. Charlotte hushed him gently and stroked his fine locks with a smile before he finally drifted to sleep, allowing his mother to return her attention to her guest. Charlotte accepted the newspaper and what appeared to be a letter of some sort as she smoothed out her skirts with her free hand.

"What's this?" Charlotte tucked the newspaper underneath her arm and turned over the envelope to read the name. It took her a moment to try to recognize the name. But nothing occurred to her. It was from a stranger as far as she could tell. Relaxing her tensed forehead, she turned to the paper, its strong smell almost inviting as if it could take her mind off of her own problems for a length of time.

"Well," Mrs. Rutherford interrupted Charlotte's reverie, drawing her gaze. "It's been a year, darling."

Charlotte closed her eyes tightly, turned away from the woman, and swallowed hard to will the tears away. Secretly she wished Mrs. Rutherford had not mentioned the fact although she was right.

Mrs. Rutherford took a step forward, a hand outstretched. "Don't you think you ought to be questioning your husband? If he's left you for…"

"Please! Mrs. Rutherford, Sam Brazos is not that kind of man. I know there's a reason he never came back and I haven't heard from the Masons. And until I know the facts, I won't think the worst of the man I love. So I would appreciate it if you'd do the same." Charlotte considered the conversation over and set to work making the bed and straightening the nearby desk.

Mrs. Rutherford held back a tight-lipped smile as she crossed to Charlotte's side by the bed and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm—I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean…"

Charlotte couldn't hold back the tears anymore and finally let herself release them as she let the only motherly figure in her life wrap her in an embrace. The woman consoled Charlotte as best as she could with comments of comfort as she cupped the girl's head against her shoulder.

A minute passed before Charlotte finally pulled away and sat down on the bed, banishing the tears from her reddened face with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. I don't know why…" She looked up with a deepened exhale on her lips, letting the words hang. "I just miss him so much."

"I know." Mrs. Rutherford sat down next to Charlotte and gripped her hand in her own. "But let me tell you, darling. I've never seen a girl with more faith and confidence than you, love. I've seen other girls give up on their man when he went on a hunting trip for one week and didn't come back until a month later. And they even sent a letter to give their whereabouts. If your Sam does come back, it will be because of your faith. I've never seen a stronger element in nature in all me born days. Now," the woman rose abruptly and started for the door. "I'm going to go check on your breakfast, darling. That Ira. She wouldn't know where her head was if it wasn't screwed onto her."

Charlotte let out a little laugh as the door closed behind Mrs. Rutherford with a slight thud. She then reached up to brush another tear away. Except it was a happy one this time. With a renewed confidence that Sam would be arriving in St. Louis any moment, Charlotte twisted to reach for the newspaper, reaching to just barely catch a glimpse of her sleeping child with a smile on her lips. She stood as she unfolded the paper, scanning the headline before moving on to the columns as the neared the sun-bathed window. Her eyes seem to drift over the bunch of articles before it settled on the third one which was accompanied by a picture of a Texas Ranger by the name of Hayes Cooper.

##

"Yes, I'd like about five yards of this calico." Charlotte caressed the soft material before her, lifting a smile to the storekeeper as she returned her hand to the child in her arms. "Little Sam is growing so fast. I wish he'd stay like this longer."

"Don't we all wish that?" The storekeeper's wife beamed as she neared Charlotte to take a peek at the wee one. "Would you be needing anything else, darling?"

"Um," Charlotte glanced around herself. "I think I covered everything on the list."

"Alright then." The comely woman lifted the yard goods and led the way to the door. "I'll carry your things for you over to your room."

"Thank you so much." Charlotte's thanks was as sincere as it could be. She could tell noon was approaching quickly and knew that more than one of them would be needing their supper soon. She turned back to the storekeeper and gave him her thanks before following his wife out into the bright sunlight. Thankfully the boardwalk was covered unlike Mr. Wooster's store back home. As a little girl, she had become quite accustomed to slipping her bonnet on as she ran outdoors to play or run an errand. Here there was no need. Yet even with all the conveniences of a big city like St. Louis, nothing could quell the desire in her heart to be in Paradise Valley with her family. That day would come soon enough, she reminded herself and remembered what Molly had told her last year. St. Louis provided many opportunities for a young mother raising a baby. She would use her time wisely to make Sam Jr. all the things he would need even as he grew out of infancy. It would make her reunion with her family even better, allowing her more time with her husband and friends without the looming reminder that winter was coming, and Sam had no proper clothing to grow into.

The two ladies had nearly reached the hotel when they noticed a circle of men gathered nearby. They all were shouting loudly and exclaiming to some other person. The ladies exchanged wary glances before stopping and waiting as other bystanders did the same thing.

"Get him!" One man shouted.

"Kill him!" Another man yelled, pumping his balled fist in front of himself.

"What in the world?" Charlotte finally asked, her eyes narrowed against the sunlight as she feared Sam Jr. was waking in her arms. He didn't like loud noises whatsoever.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out above them all, startling the women and drawing a gasp from a few others. The crowd instantly hushed and parted, revealing a man standing over two men. He held each one by the collar and was walking straightforward, almost with no emotion in route for what Charlotte assumed was the police offices. It took her a moment to realize that the man held a striking resemblance to the Texas Ranger that had been photographed in that morning's paper.

"Alright! Show's over!" A saloon barkeep yelled to the crowd gathered there. "On with your business!" He yanked another man off the ground and lightly tossed him across the way. It gave the man the necessary start he needed, frightening him a bit as he nervously reached for his hat on the ground before scurrying away.

Charlotte glanced back at the man who had stopped the ruckus single-handedly and quickly remembered what she had read in the paper that morning. Could it really be him? Could it be the same bounty hunter that helped saved the lives of some people from a wagon train? It could be him. He could have met Sam and John and Molly. But the article had not been specific. It could have been any wagon train that had left St. Louis over the course of the past year. But what if…. She had to know for sure.

Charlotte turned to the storekeeper's wife and spoke in earnest, setting a hand to the woman's arm. "Would you please take my supplies to my room? Tell Mrs. Rutherford I sent you. She will let you in."

The woman set her own hand on Charlotte's, wrinkling her forehead. "Where are you going, dear?"

Charlotte cast a quick glance down the street as she watched that man lead those goons into the building. "I've got a short errand to run. I won't be long." With that, Charlotte held tightly to her child and hurried across the street, dipping her head courteously to a couple of strangers as she smiled and said good-day. Soon she was in front of the police office door. She peered inside the window with curiosity before she turned the knob and entered with whatever bravery she had left in her. Two men immediately turned their eyes to the woman as soon as they heard a soft cry come from her arms.

"What's your business here, missus?" An officer quickly stood from his desk and peered over it at her. "This isn't the place for a young mother. You should be home with your husband."

Charlotte could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she clasped her lips together before sighing. "A man just came in here. He had two criminals with him." She shot a glance over at the grinning deputy before she continued. "Would that man happen to be a Texas Ranger by the name of Hayes Cooper?"

"And what if it is?" The officer glared at her even deeper.

"I—I just need to ask him a question," she insisted, her voice raised just a bit.

The man in question then entered the room, having delivered the goons to their rightful place in the jail cells. "They're all yours, officer."

"Thank you, Cooper." The officer almost tossed the man a wad of cash but stopped, laughing a bit. "Oh, that's right. You're a _r_ _anger_ now. You don't hunt bounty any more since the late Cabe Wallace made you wear that _lone_ star."

"He didn't make me do nothing."

"That's right. He just gave you the lawful jurisdiction to shoot down Rudd Kilgore and his gang."

"Aw, cut him some slack, Greely," the deputy pleaded Cooper's case. "Even as a bounty hunter he wasn't so bad. He did save those Mormons and all. Got them safely to Paradise Valley or wherever."

"True. Very true."

"Mister?" Charlotte smiled, almost in tears. "You know John Mason and his wife Molly?"

Cooper hardly made eye contact with her as he aimed for the door, reaching for his hat. "Yeah. We've met."

Charlotte followed Cooper outside, hastening her step as the man strode away from her. "Are they okay?"

"Alive and well."

"And what about Sam Brazos, the wagon master? Is he with them still?"

Cooper stopped walking and turned around with a sharp sigh. "Look, I'm very tired, miss. I've been riding all the way from Texas since last month. What are those people to you anyway?"

"They're my family! Sam Brazos is my husband." Charlotte's voice was high and sharp, drawing a few eyes to them.

Cooper noticed this and was a bit agitated. He thought through her words anyway and suddenly felt a bit of remorse. "I'm sorry, miss. But I can't help you right now."

"Can't or won't?" Charlotte waited for him to speak but was met with silence as she faced his back. "Can you take me to Paradise Valley, sir? I'll pay you anything. I just need to be with my family. I haven't heard from them in a year. I don't know what to think right now. I just need to see them. Sam…he hasn't even seen his son since he was born. I don't even know where he is. He promised he would come back, but he never did. Yet I know in my heart it's not because he didn't want to."

Cooper hesitated as Charlotte spoke, remembering everything he had helped the Mason wagon train through. He raised his gaze and took a step forward before stopping and turning around to face the distraught woman yet again. "Miss, you don't even know me. Besides, the trail is much too dangerous to take a newborn along."

"Then I'll go alone if I have to."

Cooper knew it was a ploy of a desperate woman to make him agree but still held his tongue as he began walking again. "I'll get back with you. But I'm not making any promises."


	14. Part 14: Revelations

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART FOURTEEN

Charlotte couldn't stop those words from reeling within her mind that night as she curled the covers to her chin, gently drifting to sleep in the darkness set to the sound of her baby's gently coos. She couldn't stop hearing the deputy's voice, pleading the Ranger's case by mentioning how he had helped "those Mormons" get to Paradise Valley safely. Ranger Cooper had added that they were alive and well. Yet he withheld the details she desired to know the most.

After about an hour of restless musing, Charlotte finally surrendered her efforts and threw the covers off of herself. She swung her feet out of the bed, briefly touching them to the bare wooden floors as she leaned forward to reach for a match. She struck it against the oak nightstand and lifted the glass dome from the lamp before setting the flickering flame to the soaked wick. Charlotte replaced the glass and turned up the flame before taking the lamp in hand and crossing the room to the desk, briefly stealing a glance at her sleeping child as she set the lamp down on the surface. It immediately highlighted the letter Mrs. Rutherford had brought up to her the morning before along with her newspaper.

Charlotte sighed as she remembered and took up the envelope. Turning it over, she read the address of the hotel and her name with little regard to the fact that there was no return address. She then slit the envelope open and drew out a smaller envelope. The address was partially illegible and the return address had been completely blotched out. After fingering the piece of mail curiously, Charlotte finally slit the second envelope open and read aloud, barely above a whisper in the deepened quiet of the night.

 _Dear Charlotte,_

 _It has been too long since we have spoken. I still have not forgotten the day we parted ways in St. Louis. One can hardly believe that nearly two months has passed already since we were in St. Louis. Today we finally made it to Sampson's Trading Post. Truth be told, I really wished I could have left this letter in the trustworthy hands of a postmaster. But the kind man who runs this post assures me my letter will be in good hands and will make it to its destination safely. I must put my faith in that and most importantly in the Lord._

 _Not much has happened to speak of so far in our journey. I must tell you that Kate has thrived with us! She gets along with the children so very well, and they love and enjoy her teaching. She truly is an answer to our prayers. I only wish that you were here with us. Sam doesn't say much these days. I worry about him sometimes. To see him withdrawn worries me. But I know it is only because he wishes to be with you. And I can't tell you how happy I am to think of you becoming a mother! The little one will truly be a blessing to you. The joys of motherhood can't be merely described with words. I can remember when I first found out that I was expecting. Most of all I was frightened. Fear of being inadequate nearly consumed me. And while I can't be there with you to console these fears, let this be my comfort to you. You will be a wonderful mother. And Sam will be a wonderful father. The love you share is more than enough to carry you through this life._

 _Lastly, a man has joined us in our travels. His name is Jason Adams. He was a former slave, Kate tells me, who was treated well and learned doctoring. He already has proved a blessing from God since he single-handedly warded away some bad men from having their ways with both Kate and myself. We were not harmed thanks to him. And John and Sam didn't hesitate to invite him to join us. He is an amiable and trustworthy man. I hope perhaps you two will be able to meet before he continues on to California from Paradise Valley._

 _Right now I am sitting near where Kate is conducting today's classes before dinner. You should see her smile as Tommy and Lizzie are competing again to be better than one another. I'm afraid Lizzie will have the upper hand if Tommy can't keep his studies in order. Thanks to Kate, I think all will be well._

 _I wish I didn't have to stop writing. But I must begin dinner preparations. I look forward to the day when Sam can bring you and the little one to be with us all once again._

 _With all my love,_

 _Molly Mason_

 _P.S. – Enclosed is a bit of money for you to use in preparation for your journey west. It is a gift from John and myself to you._

Charlotte could not contain her tears as she held the letter back and let it fall to the desk before allowing her own weight fall into the chair beside her. She then buried her face in her hands in an effort to suppress the sound of her soft cries. Joy seemed to merge with pain in her heart as just as many questions came with the answers before her. It was clear that this letter had come a long way and had been on a journey of its own. Its tattered corners and worn edges proved its age. Still Charlotte couldn't imagine what might have caused the delay. Instead, she chose to reach for what little thankfulness she could reach for within herself. Perhaps the ones she loved the most had not turned their backs on her after all. Circumstance had simply built a harsh wall in the gap that still separated them by far too many miles.

##

Only a small sliver of sunlight peered onto the streets of St. Louis amid the dim, blue skies of sunrise as Charlotte put the final touches on her appearance. She gazed into the mirror above the wash basin for another minute, smoothing her bodice and securing her bonnet at the base of her neck beneath her carefully pinned bun. Swatting at a wayward tear in denial, Charlotte turned to give the room a final onceover. She tried to reassure herself but it didn't help much. For so many memories had taken place in that very room. Dreams had come true, and tears of every kind had accompanied them. Love had been made, and new life had been brought into the world.

Charlotte crossed to the bed with a sigh on her lips, clasping her packed carpetbag shut as best she could before bending low to gather Sam Jr. from the comfort of his cradle. He fussed a little, unaccustomed to being stirred at this early of an hour. But it had to be done, Charlotte reminded herself again and held her child close while refusing to shed another tear. Instead she gripped her bag in hand and paced to the door. She struggled to open it but managed, slipping the heavy bag onto her wrist long enough to get a good grip on the knob while not waking the entire hotel. Charlotte lovingly hushed the little one again before proceeding into the hall, pausing once to close the door as best as she could…quietly, without any fuss or noise amid the darkness.

Few people roamed the street, Charlotte noticed, pausing on the boardwalk outside the hotel to listen to the distant prairie winds that whipped at her neck and face and blew against the blankets that were held snuggly to the baby in her arms. With a deep inhale, Charlotte took a step forward, finding her way to the first livery stable a few outposts up the street. To her surprise, the building was unlocked. Be it an unfortunate mishap or divine providence, Charlotte had no time to consider. She glanced behind her before slipping inside and quickly selecting a horse and saddle. Nervously retrieving the already prepared note and necessary funds, Charlotte placed them on the wooden post, topping it with a heavy rock where they could be seen. Then after making her child comfortable in the sling she had made the night before to secure him around her body, Charlotte slung her carpetbag over the saddle horn and then brought herself and Sam Jr. up and over the smooth leather until she was comfortable in the seat. With a tap of her heels, the horse galloped gently from the large building and into the street led by Charlotte's steady hand.

##

Texas Ranger Hayes Cooper had only spent a few minutes in the company of a distraught Mrs. Rutherford during his breakfast at the hotel he had spent the night at before he realized exactly what all the commotion was about. Cooper had been eating peaceably when his morning meal was interrupted by the hotel owner's wife, drowning in her own tears and begging him to listen to her as she sat opposite him in the hotel dining room.

"I never thought she'd do something like this," the older woman sobbed into her hand-embroidered handkerchief. "But I suppose she loved that man too much to stay and wait. Who can blame her really?"

Cooper nodded aimlessly, letting his gaze drift as he lifted a biscuit with his free hand to scoop up his eggs. "And how long did you say she's been gone?"

"I suppose since early this morning." Mrs. Rutherford handed the Ranger a slip of paper. "I found this on her bed this morning."

Cooper set down his fork and accepted the note, reading it silently. _My family needs me. Please don't search for me. I'll find my own way. With all my love, Charlotte Brazos._ He then lowered the note after reading it, thinking about the young mother he had met in the streets just yesterday.

"Charlotte and Sam would have been married a year in May. Poor thing. I hope to God the Indians don't get her out there."

Yet through the woman's sobs, Cooper had figured it out quite plainly. Charlotte Brazos had to be the same woman he had met yesterday.

"Please," Mrs. Rutherford took a hold of the Ranger's calloused hands. "Please look for her, Ranger. And—and as much as I want her back here, she belongs with her husband. Take her to him. For me. It's what's best for her, Ranger. She's loves that man dearly. And I do too. She needs someone looking after her."

Cooper's hesitation was clearly displayed on his face as he turned away briefly, seeing the woman's eyes on him from the corner of his eye while waiting eagerly for an answer. He slowly turned back to face her, finally swallowing his last bite of food. "Okay. I'll look for her."

"Oh, thank you! Heaven bless you!"

"But I'm not making any promises, miss." Cooper stirred from the table to take his leave.

"I know," Mrs. Rutherford grinned, following the Ranger into the hotel's small lobby. "It's just your trying that makes me feel a whole lot better."

Secretly, the Ranger was busy harboring thoughts of apprehension. Only he knew what had happened just beyond Paradise Valley. He questioned if the girl was simply in denial, having received the news she had yet to fully accept months ago. Still, she seemed determined enough, Cooper concluded, leaving Mrs. Rutherford to drying her tears as he aimed for the livery stable and his faithful mount. He'd best get an early start. The sooner this lost young mother found the truth, the better.

##

Charlotte read Molly's weather-worn letter once more before realizing just how tired she was from the day's long journey. The hoot owl nearby wouldn't let her forget that easily as the eerie sound caused her to look curiously around herself. The cricket's song also set her on edge while the evening moon barely highlighted the distant grounds within the trees. Sam Jr. was gently drifting to sleep in his mother's arms while she then turned back around, staring headlong into the licking flames of her campfire while reclining gently against her saddle. Charlotte may have not been extremely educated. But she knew how to survive in the wild at least for a girl who had mostly a brother figure for a playmate growing up. Still, the west was full of things she had never actually encountered.

Yet smiling at the thought of her childhood romps and adventures, Charlotte looked into the face of her child, a new renewal of hope in her eyes as she reached a finger to gently stroke him on the cheek. And like a dream suddenly remembered, she saw Sam's face, her heart filling with joy at the thought of drawing that much closer to home.

"Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee, all through the night," Charlotte sang softly. "Guardian angels God will send thee, all through the night. Soft the drowsy hours are creeping; hill and dale in slumber sleeping. I my watching vigil keeping, all through the night."

Still her sweet song echoed around the mother and child as a gentle peace surrounded the harsh countryside when a twig breaking in the distance halted Charlotte's sweet chorus. She lifted her eyes and tightened her grasp while looking to see where the sound came from. Her eyes were filled with fear; her cheeks grew pale as she fought to keep her composure for her child's sake.

Within a few silent moments, a man and horse emerged from the wooded area. Charlotte was tempted to run but stayed seated against her saddle. All concern left her when she recognized the man. In fact, she nearly scoffed and returned her eyes to her child.

Ranger Cooper stopped walking next to her fire, having left his horse at the edge of the woods. "Mind if I have a cup of coffee?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Go ahead."

Cooper bent low, poured himself a come, and took a satisfying gulp of the liquid before bringing the cup down and glancing at the stars. "Beautiful night tonight. But it didn't quite compare to the sound that led me here. I heard your singin' from the trail."

"The trail?" Charlotte whipped her head around. "You mean this isn't the trail that I'm on here?"

"Oh, it's a trail alright." Cooper grunted as he rose to his feet and crossed back to his horse, getting out something from his saddle bag. "It's just not the right one."

Charlotte bowed her head, tears almost replacing where the joy had been moments ago. "I suppose you came back to take me to St. Louis."

"No, ma'am." Cooper returned to Charlotte, stooping down to be seated a few feet away from her.

"Then why are you here?"

Cooper nearly smiled as he cocked a glance her way. "I thought you needed a guide?"

"I do," Charlotte insisted.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I didn't think you were available."

"Well, I suppose I made a hasty decision."

For a moment, Charlotte thought about the fact that this man had traveled and talked with John, Molly, and Sam. She curled her lip into a penitent smile and turned towards the Ranger. "I—I'm sorry, sir."

"What for?"

"I wasn't that civil with you when we first met. I put demands on you that I shouldn't have. Or…that I should have asked in a better way than what I did."

Cooper sipped at his coffee before dumping the remains into the fire, the liquid causing the flames to stifle into a sizzling steam for a second before shooting back into full blaze. "No apology necessary." That said, he rose from the log he was occupying and retrieved the saddle from his horse, propping it nearby before he laid down with his head rested on its leathery comfort.

"Goodnight," the Ranger affirmed before sliding his hat up and onto his eyes. He sighed sharply and drifted off to sleep moments later.

Charlotte kept her eyes on the Ranger for several seconds before she convinced herself to stir, drawing Sam Jr. close to herself after settling against the saddle at her head. Charlotte took a moment to listen to the sounds of the night before she sat up just a bit, checking to be sure her baby was secure before she reached for her carpetbag on her opposite side. Drawing out her journal, Charlotte suddenly felt guilty for having neglected it for so many months. Yet each entry she read for the next hour took her right back to that very moment in time and reminded her of the treasure she had been given. Perhaps she would begin putting pen back to paper again in the coming days.


	15. Part 15: Paradise Valley

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART FIFTEEN

 _June 27, 1872_

 _Maybe I have stepped into a dream. Maybe I will wake up and realize it was all just a cruel joke. Or maybe I am finally getting back that hope I felt last year now that we have come to the final days of our journey to Paradise Valley. Ranger Cooper says it is about a two-day's ride to Restoration Pass. From there, we only have one more day of travel before we finally reach Paradise Valley. This Texas Ranger has become a trusted friend during our travels. Yet still I sense he is not telling me something. Perhaps it is just his personality. A man that has gone through as much as he has is entitled to be a bit reserved if he so wishes._

 _It was a rather pleasant day today as we came to Samson's Trading Post. The kind Irishman was very obliging and helped me find what few things I would be needing for the last portion of my journey. He even was kind enough to tell me about his brief acquaintance with Molly, John, and Sam after he found out that I was a close friend…and family member. I couldn't help myself the rest of the day as we rode. Nothing could keep my mind off of Molly's description of this country. It was just as beautiful as she had said as we sat sewing that day just before Sam and I were wed. I cannot contain my joy to think that I will soon be with them all once more._

 _Three days. I can hardly believe I am that close to reuniting with Molly, John, and hopefully Sam. I won't deny that I have been somewhat frightened of the possibility that he isn't there. That maybe something happened to delay him upon his journey back that even the Masons aren't aware of. Yet I try to think only good thoughts and picture the look on his face when he sees me and Sam Jr. in just three days. How could such a short amount of time feel like an eternity?_

 _Tomorrow will be a rather long day. So I must end my entry early tonight although I feel I may have left out a detail or two. I pray this isn't the case. Even so, I don't think I could forget one speck of this journey if I tried._

Curiosity seemed to get the best of Ranger Hayes Cooper the night before he and Charlotte were set to arrive in Paradise Valley. As he sat nursing a cup of steaming hot coffee between two fidgeting hands, he watched Mrs. Brazos from across the campfire. The young mother stronger than he had at first presumed. Secretly, he wondered what all she had encountered in her rather young life that had made her so strong. For her knew only the hardest knocks made the strongest people. Or at least that was what experience had taught him through his own struggles in life.

With a touch of apprehension, the Ranger opened his mouth to speak, closing it once before he finally made up his mind. "Mrs. Brazos?"

Charlotte looked up from rocking little Sam to sleep, her eyes sparkling with a gentle smile. "Yes, Ranger Cooper?"

Cooper was even more hesitant to speak now, fearing he would wipe away the trace of sudden joy from the young woman. Yet her frown faded, and her searching eyes told him in not so many words to continue. So setting his coffee cup aside next to the fire that lit up the darkness around them, he sighed. "Can I ask you something, ma'am?"

"Of course," Charlotte nodded.

"What made you want to come west?"

Charlotte's smile slowly returned, faded, and then returned again as she looked down into Sam Jr.'s striking blue eyes. "I don't know. I really don't know what it was that motivated me. That is, except my being desperate after Mr. Wooster passed away." She laughed softly. "My, that seems like so long ago."

Charlotte turned back to face Hayes Cooper, fastening her gaze in his. "Even though I fought the idea hand and foot, Molly and John were so kind to me when I needed some folks like them the most. And though I wouldn't let myself believe it at the time, Sam Brazos was probably the kindest of them all. I only wish I would have realized the gift I had in him long before we almost lost each other for good. At least we have the rest of our lives now to make up for my stubbornness."

Letting the silence fall between them, Charlotte smiled at the distant memories and tried picturing through her mind's eye what the future might look like. A sprawling ranch. Two or three little ones crowding around her in the ranch house kitchen while she watched through the window as Sam rode off to see to some problem within his ranch. At least this was her dream. And in her heart, she knew Sam shared it with her.

"What do you mean?" Cooper interrupted Charlotte's reverie.

Jerking about ever so gently, Charlotte processed Cooper's question and then silently reached across herself and the baby to her carpetbag nearby, drawing out her journal. She extended her arm to the Ranger and smiled. "I think this will tell you everything you want to know."

Cooper smiled and shook his head. "No, ma'am. I couldn't."

"Please," Charlotte insisted. "I want you to know why I'm so doggone determined and stubborn." She smiled, hoping to ease the man before her of his own slight stubborn streak.

With a surrendering shake of his head and an impulsive grin, Cooper took the book from Charlotte and began reading. It wasn't long before his smile faded as he turned page after page, reading into the deep hours of the night. Charlotte was fast asleep by the time the Ranger finished reading her journal up until her entry from just yesterday. And now, if anything, he knew for certain that the next day would be the hardest of them all for this young woman to face despite everything she had written in her little leather-bound journal since she chose to leave her home.

##

The first thing Charlotte heard as she began to awaken to her surroundings was an eagle's cry overhead. Sunlight gently coated her face, causing her to squint beneath its charge before she even opened her eyes. Yet as she did so, she noticed Ranger Cooper on the other side of the campfire. He seemed preoccupied by something in his arms. As she forced herself awake, rubbing at her neck while she forced herself upright, Charlotte realized that it was her own son that Ranger Cooper held in his arms.

Ranger Cooper smiled before standing and crossing the short distance towards her. He then stooped low to place little Sam in the arms of his mother. "I see you're awake. Your baby was fussing some. I thought I'd hold him for a bit while you got some extra rest."

"Thank you." Charlotte took Sam Jr. in her arms and loosened the blankets around him. She then smoothed out his thin black hair with the back of her hand, consoling his morning cries. Looking up to the Ranger once more, she cleared her throat. "Um, I think he's quite hungry."

"Oh, um," Ranger Cooper fumbled back towards his own camping spot and reached for his rifle. "I'll just go see if I can't find a rabbit or something for our breakfast." Cooper turned to walk away from camp but stopped midstride, a thought having occurred to him. "Oh, by the way…"

Charlotte turned up her gaze to the Ranger, waiting for him to speak.

"There's something I need to show you before we reach Paradise Valley."

Charlotte furrowed her brow with concern. "Oh?"

"Yeah, just past the next bend here." Cooper pointed beyond the cluster of woods that surrounded them to a rather large mountainside.

The Ranger then continued on walking away from the camp, disappearing into the wooden outskirts before Charlotte had a chance to question him. Instead, Charlotte turned her attention back to her child's needs and the thought of what the day could bring.

##

The sun was directly overhead when Ranger Cooper called a stop to his horse and dismounted, helping Charlotte with Sam Jr. before she too dismounted. Gentle winds and soft calls of eagles and small birds alike drew the young woman's curiosity as she took Sam Jr. back into her arms. After uttering a brief thanks, the Ranger led the way into a small grove of trees to the side of where they had stopped along the trail. Thankful that her child seemed content listening to nature's sounds as he looked up to her with his ocean-blue eyes, Charlotte followed Cooper closely behind, waving away a branch or to as she could while keeping her eyes open.

Something must have caught her eye. Or maybe it was a passing bird casting a shadow over the ground that suddenly caused her to look up from her walk. In the distance past Ranger Cooper was what appeared to be some sort of memorial. A grave perhaps. Small, weather-worn etchings on the wooden cross confirmed that it was a grave. But she couldn't quite make out the name or the dates from the distance. Suddenly, Ranger Cooper stopped walking and turned to Charlotte, blocking her from seeing the grave.

Charlotte tried looking over his shoulder briefly but surrendered with a twisted smile. "What did you want me to see?"

Glancing over the content child in Charlotte's arms with care in his eyes, he extended a hand apprehensively. "Would you mind if I held your baby for a moment?"

Charlotte hesitated, almost chuckling under her breath. "I don't understand."

"You will." Ranger Cooper's voice was firm as he gazed into her eyes, almost piercing her soul with such a simple pairing of words.

Surrendering Sam Jr. to the Ranger's strong arms, Cooper nodded, signaling for Charlotte to carry on towards the grave ahead.

Charlotte listened as the eagle soared overhead and the dry grasses crunched beneath her boots. She could feel the sun warming her bare neck, and the winds just barely cooled the warmth of the summer from her body. And with a slight lift of her gaze, she gave the area a scant onceover, coming to a stop next to the grave. She could tell the grave wasn't fresh. It had been there for months, she thought, lifting her head to read the words etched carefully upon the wood that marked the place where someone had lost their life. It read, _Sam Brazos 1849-1871._

Tears stung at Charlotte's eyes as she tried with all her might to deny what she had just read. Weakness suddenly overcame her, but she held her ground. At least she tried to convince herself it was all just a nightmare as she finally felt her knees buckle from beneath her, bringing her down to the grasses below her. She tried stifling the sobs that welled up from within her. But it was no use as she reached a hand over the grave, trying to make sense of what seemed like a blur...a dream that would end if only she could wake up.

Once she had finally managed to gain her composure, Charlotte turned her tear-stained face to Ranger Cooper. "How—how did it happen?"

The Ranger's eyes narrowed, his thoughts drifting back to that day. "The wagon train was just about a day away from Paradise Valley just like we are now." He nodded towards a rocky cliff nearby. "Right over there, the Tarpin gang had a trap set when your folks came through here. We walked right into an ambush. But Sam, he got shot when a group of young girls were in the line of fire. He saved their lives, ma'am."

Charlotte lowered her gaze and wiped her tears, not facing the Ranger but inhaling deeply as she felt more tears pool into her eyes. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a moment alone."

"Sure." Ranger Cooper turned to amble back to their horses with the little one still in his arms.

Looking back a brief second to be sure Ranger Cooper was gone, Charlotte turned back to look over the grave. She felt another tear slip from her eyes as she finally realized she would never share another day…another single moment with Sam on this earth. She wanted to scream. But it would do no good. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. But she would never be able to again. What made her heart ache the most was that he would never hold his son in his arms. And they never even had the chance to say goodbye.

"Oh, Sam," Charlotte sniffed hard before swallowing the growing lump in her throat. She wiped at more tears and glanced up at the wooden cross. "I guess this is really goodbye…for good. I—I'm sorry I doubted you. I just wish—I just wish you were here." Keeping her tears at bay was becoming a losing battle.

"You have such a handsome son, Sam." Charlotte finally smiled. "You would have loved him. I will miss you so much, Sam Brazos. Our little boy is the only thing I have left of what we had together. And I will treasure him. Until we meet again, my love…." Charlotte drove herself to her feet and set a hand against her lips to kiss them before she pressed those same fingers to the wooden cross. After a few more moments of silence filled in only by the winds that her memories seemed to travel upon, Charlotte turned around to go find Ranger Cooper and her son, turning back only once in her hesitant stride to say one last goodbye.

##

Charlotte's heart although weighed down with its share of grief was given a moment's relief as she gazed over Paradise Valley from a high ridge overlooking it. Ranger Cooper had been wary of Charlotte's request to stop there since dusk was approaching. But due to the circumstances, the Ranger was apt to allow the young woman some leniency.

The valley was just as Molly had described. Beautiful rolling mountains encompassed flowing rivers and miles of luscious, green grasses was only the beginning of what appeared to be the most beautiful place on God's earth that Charlotte had ever seen. Of course she knew there were many places on the earth she had never seen that could contest this beauty before her. But somehow nothing could compare to the Paradise in her eyes that very moment. As she closed her eyes, not caring what Ranger Cooper would think, Charlotte could feel the wind whip at her face, cooling her on the outside while memories of the past soothed her on the inside. Then opening her eyes back up, she sighed. "This place is beautiful. I can see why it is paradise for so many."

Ranger Cooper nodded. "Yes, ma'am. It's nice. Are you ready to go?"

Charlotte nodded reluctantly. As much as she wanted to stay and take it all in, she also longed to see Molly and John. For many questions still remained unanswered.

The twosome arrived at a village-like town about a half hour later. Hints of misty pink sunset merged with the blue of the sky while bursts of sunlight signaled the dying end to this day. Charlotte wasn't sure if she wanted to say goodbye to this day. It was almost as if she was losing Sam for good as that sun sank into the western sky. She knew the notion was ridiculous. But what else could a grieving heart feel except the longing to hold on to the past?

The dirt path before them was surrounded on either side by various outposts. A store greeted them first as they road past followed by several homes with picket fences surrounding them. It seemed that the place was made up of mostly homes with businesses placed strategically throughout. Then Charlotte noticed a sign dangling from the edge of the next building. It whipped in the wind so that Charlotte had a difficult time reading the words etched on it. But she made out the words _doctor_ and _Adams_ quite well. She immediately recognize the name from Molly's letters but set the thought aside for now as she saw a blonde-haired woman in a red blouse suddenly come out of the doctor's office. Her back was to Charlotte. But Charlotte couldn't help but sense she resembled Molly quite a bit. Yet her smile quickly turned to a frown as the woman turned around. It wasn't Molly.

Sam Jr. cooed a bit in Charlotte's arms as he wriggled some in the sling. He would be wanting to be fed soon, Charlotte thought as she turned to Ranger Cooper. "Should we ask someone if they know John Mason?"

Cooper sighed. "I don't know. Doesn't seem to be many folks around this place."

"Well, it is supper time," Charlotte reasoned with a smile.

"True."

"Well, thank you, Molly. It was a wonderful meal." A voice from a house they just passed caused Charlotte to jerk towards it. She watched as a woman, a man, and a little girl exited the house. To her delight, it was the Grishams.

"Mrs. Grisham!" Charlotte called out.

The woman turned towards her voice with apprehension, squinting in the darkness to get a better view. But she was having a hard time making out the person on the horse nearby. Meanwhile, a man and another woman stepped from the house onto the small porch to see what the commotion was about.

As quick as she could in consideration of her child, Charlotte handed of the reigns of her horse to Ranger Cooper and dismounted slowly before hurrying through the gate of the picket fence and up the walk only to stop mid-way. "Molly? John?"

Molly's eyes suddenly grew wide, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye as she sprang forward and down the steps, rushing to Charlotte with arms outstretched. "Charlotte! Oh, dear Charlotte! I thought we'd never see you again."

The two women cried on each other's shoulders for a few oblivious moments before Charlotte pulled away. "Careful," she chuckled.

Molly looked down and smiled penitently. "Is this…?"

Charlotte nodded eagerly, a twinkle in her eye as she lifted her son proudly from his sleep and handed him to Molly. Molly didn't object one bit and cradled the child as if he were her own.

"What's his name?"

"Sam," Charlotte sniffed and wiped at a tear just as John walked up next to his wife. "Sam Brazos, Jr." She then let John step forward and wrap her in his strong embrace. "I can't tell you how happy I am to finally be here."

John pulled Charlotte away to look into her eyes. "Did you receive our letters?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No. I only got one. But it was tattered and almost a year late."

Molly's forehead creased with concern. "We wrote countless times. And—and none of the letters reached you?"

Charlotte shook her head again, lowering her gaze.

John then wrapped a strong arm around her and guide her forward, pausing once to acknowledge Ranger Cooper. He smiled. "We would love to have you join us, Mr. Cooper."

The Ranger smiled and tipped his hat. "If it's all the same to you, I'll be going now. My job here is done."

"Are you sure?" Molly reasoned. "You're more than welcome, sir."

"Thank you, ma'am. But I'd best be on my way."

Charlotte turned to face the Ranger. "Thank you, Ranger Cooper. Thank you for taking me to Sam's grave instead of just telling me what had happened."

With a tight-lipped nod and a slight smile that hesitated to surface, Hayes Cooper clicked his tongue, tapping the sides of his horse to be on its way.

Charlotte watched the dust cloud rise in the distance as he rode away only to pray that one day she might meet that man again. He was an honorable man. Perhaps even a man that she'd be proud for her son to grow up to admire. And maybe someday Sam Jr. could meet him, knowing he was one of the last to see his father alive.

"We'll be saying goodnight," Mr. Grisham gave the Masons his regards as his wife and daughter welcomed Charlotte. "It was good seeing you again, Mrs. Brazos."

"Likewise," Charlotte shook Mr. Grisham's hand before following the Masons inside their home.

"Charlotte!" Tommy overtook her with a hug before his mother scolded him.

After Charlotte assured Molly it was alright, the foursome sat down around the wooden table, each taking their own seat as Molly poured coffee from the kettle. Handing Charlotte her cup, Molly sat down next to Charlotte across from her husband, taking Sam Jr. back into her arms to give Charlotte a rest.

With the steam that rose from the coffee cup that she fumbled with listlessly, Charlotte's thoughts drifted in the silence.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do now?" Molly gently rocked Sam Jr., raising her gaze to Charlotte.

Charlotte simply shook her head.

Molly placed a hand over Charlotte's on the table. "You are more than welcome to stay with us, Charlotte."

"Thank you," Charlotte smiled before reaching down to the floor and lifting an envelope from her trail-worn saddlebag. "I keep thinking about this that Sam left me. He said not to open it until he came back. Do you suppose…" Charlotte let her words fade as she looked into Molly's reassuring eyes. "Do you think he would mind?"

Molly's only response was a gently-growing smile and a single nod.

"I don't think he would mind at all," John replied, smiling before pointing to the envelope still in Charlotte's hand. "Go ahead. Open it up."

"Yeah, Aunt Charlotte!" Tommy grinned. "Open it up."

Charlotte smiled over them all, letting an exhale pass over her lips. "Oh, alright." She carefully slit the envelope open, drew out a folded piece of paper, unfolded it, and read aloud, "Dear Charlotte, I know it's a little late, but I wanted to get you a proper wedding present even though I know you would say that it isn't necessary. I got a little suspicious when Adams had such a quick change of heart. After finding out that it was because of you that he changed his mind, I offered an anonymous bid to buy the land back from him. I'll spare you, darling, from the other details. In this envelope, you will find the deed to the land your father left you. It's mine now and also yours. And if you still want to, we can start a ranch there like you've dreamed of. I think I like the idea of settling down with you and our son on a ranch of our own. With all my love, Sam."


	16. Part 16 (final part): Home

"Return to Paradise Trail" PART SIXTEEN (final part)

 _July 21, 1872_

 _It has almost been one month since I came home to Paradise Valley. Since my arrival, I have lived with the Masons as I have tried to sort out my future. What I pictured it is here in Paradise Valley and what it has become are definitely two far different things. Yet with Sam's passing and the revelation that I now own the very piece of property Mr. Wooster left me has given me somewhat a sense of renewed hope. As if Sam came back to me one last time to show me what I should do. It was what he wanted…to start a ranch. We shared that dream. I still hold that dream dear. But I know it can't be as I wanted it to be. I can't run a ranch on my own. He had far more knowledge than I on the subject. It was simply my desire to be there with him and make it last as I raised our children. And that is another thing. With Sam Jr. in my life, I have to think of him. He needs me. A ranch would take me away from him at the most vulnerable years of his life. Maybe someday that will happen. But for the time being, I have decided to fulfill the dream Sam and I shared in a different way entirely._

 _I was an orphan as a child. If it had not been for the kind heart of Mr. Wooster taking me in, I truthfully don't have any idea where I would have gone or where I would be today. Lord knows I wouldn't change a thing and can't imagine my life had I not met Sam and the Masons. Death can never stop a love between a husband and wife or make one or the other wish they had never crossed each other's paths. No, it makes me cherish his memory more knowing that Providence led us to meet at a time when I had no place to go or anyone to turn to. And now, finding myself at that place again, I thank God for Molly and John every day. Without them, I fear where I would have had to go or what I would have had to do for the survival of Sam Jr. and myself. And it is with that in mind that I think of all the children that could be out there on the growing plains of this fledgling West with nowhere to go. I wish I could reach them all and tell them they are worth something like Molly, John, and Sam did for me. I know I can't reach them all. But maybe I can love one or two of them and show them the way home to Paradise Valley. That is why instead of a ranch, I have decided to build a foundling home on the property that will forever remain both Sam's and mine equally. He may be gone from this life, but his memory will forever live on within me as I open the doors to a haven for young children. When I first read Sam's letter, I was fearful that with his death, the deed would be handed over to a relative. But after John and I met with a lawyer in Salt Lake City, he assured me that I now own the property as his widow._

 _As I write this, I am sitting on the Mason's porch watching the sun rise to another day. I couldn't let myself rest another minute without writing this down. It will be my last journal entry in this little book that has traveled with me on such a long trail. I will begin another one as God wills as another chapter of my life is opened. But for now, this book is complete. In essence, I have turned a page, and now I close this book with the memory of all that is written inside cherished deep within my heart for years to come._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Charlotte Anne Brazos_

##

Katheryn gently closed the tattered journal and glanced up at Molly with tears in her eyes. They had since found a bench nearby in the Texas Ranger museum to continue their journey while the kind lady who let them have the book for the evening went about her business. It was well after dark and closing time, Katheryn assumed, looking over Molly's shoulder to a faraway wall clock. But somehow it didn't matter. Both young women wiped a tear from their eyes and took turns holding the book to be sure what they had read was real. Indeed, it was.

"Wow," Katheryn finally broke the deafening silence. "That was beautiful."

"And," Molly handed Katheryn an envelope, "I was told to give you this by the lady at the front desk."

"Wait." Kath glared at her best friend suspiciously. "Did they know we were coming?"

Molly hesitated, her eyes narrowing as she hid a smile. "Maybe."

Kath nearly snatched the envelope from Molly with a playful chuckle. "So that's why you were so eager to get here today." Stripping open the envelope, Katheryn unfolded the paper she retrieved and read it to herself before yet another tear threatened her lashes.

Katheryn raised her gaze above the paper to Molly in disbelief. "You mean?"

Molly nodded, a smile broadening on her face.

"I can't believe it!" Katheryn was nearly beside herself as she reread the piece of paper. "It says here that I am a direct descendant of Charlotte and Sam Brazos."

"That you are," Molly rejoiced with her best friend. "How's that for an early birthday present?"

"Oh, it's the best thing you could have given me, Molly. Even though my birthday isn't for two months at least." Then it suddenly occurred to her. "Wait a minute. So this means your ancestor Molly Mason and my ancestor Charlotte Wilson were best friends. And somehow we both managed to find each other one hundred and thirty years later?!"

"Yep," Molly grinned. "History has a funny way of repeating itself sometimes I suppose."

"Indeed it does." Katheryn couldn't help but read over the page again before she folded it and tucked it back into the envelope just as she stifled a yawn. "What time is it?"

Molly glanced at her wristwatch. "Almost ten I think."

"You mean we missed dinner?"

"Looks like it."

"Well," Katheryn sighed as her need for rest seemed to drive her to her feet. "One thing is for sure. Sometimes history is more important than food."

"Yeah," Molly half-heartedly agreed. "But you need food or you'll soon become history."

As the two young women shared a laugh, the kind lady that had lent them Charlotte Wilson's journal appeared from the next room and extended her hand to take back the journal. She smiled. "I trust you enjoyed the journey?"

"Very much." Katheryn frowned as she handed the lady the leather-bound book. "I almost don't want to give it back."

The comely woman chuckled softly. "As a history lover myself, I can understand that very well. You know, since you are a direct descendent from Brazos, you might be interested to know that she did go on to write more journals. I'm afraid we won't have it here since it doesn't involve Texas Ranger history. But you might try some other museums. Or you should even take a trip out to Utah sometime. I'm sure you'd find plenty of information on Charlotte Brazos there."

Katheryn did appreciate the information immensely and offered a handshake. "Thank you so much, ma'am. It really does mean a lot to me."

"I'm glad I could help. Here's my card. If you have any more questions, just give me a call."

"We will," Molly assured. "And thank you."

"You're welcome, ladies. Have a wonderful night." With that, she was gone to return the book to its rightful home beneath the glass, leaving Katheryn pining to hold it once again. It was a shame that it had only been out of her hands for one minute already.

"Well," Molly sighed as she clasped Kath's hand in hers. "What do you say we go home?"

Finally taking her eyes off of the journal as it faded from view, Katheryn smiled. "Home. That sounds good right about now. And somehow I appreciate the term even more after reading Charlotte's story. I don't think I'll ever take home for granted ever again."

* * *

 ** _Writing the fictional story of Charlotte Brazos pulled more from me than I ever thought imaginable. In fact, it took me a rather long time to finally write the ending. I wanted it to be perfect. But gaining perfection only comes from letting the story tell itself instead of trying so hard to tell it in your own power. For you can't. Among all the stories I've written so far, this one by far remains my baby. I hope you all enjoyed the journey. I know I both smiled and cried many times as I wrote this story. And Charlotte Brazos may just return in the future. Only time will tell. Until then... God Bless, 'Kath'_**

 ** _P.S. - Many of you may have caught on to the fact that I referenced to Hayes Cooper as Ranger Cooper when in "Paradise Trail" he was a bounty hunter. To explain, after doing some expert Walker Texas Ranger sleuthing, I deduced that the storyline of "Last of a Breed" would have had to take place after "Paradise Trail" even though the episodes occurred in reverse since he became a Ranger in LOAB. This would have placed those events sometime after "Paradise Trail."_**


End file.
